Eternity with You
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Collection of One-Shots, will be in character hopefully . Will have other romances, but will focus around KlausxCaroline.
1. Part I

**A/N: **_Can't wait for Season 4 to come out! FYI - this is a collection of oneshots, some may run on from the other, but probably not a lot of them._

**Eternity with You**

**Part I**

* * *

Twenty years it had been since Klaus had left Mystic Falls. It was Founders Day and Elena and Caroline had just finished organising the last aspects of the dance which was to occur tonight.

"We have to leave Mystic Falls tonight, Care," said Elena solemnly as she picked up her notebook.

Caroline nodded. She knew. They weren't aging and people were noticing.

"Can't we at least dance a bit?" pleaded Caroline, her emerald orbs glazed over as she began to remember all the good times they had here.

Someone walked into Elena's bedroom. "Its time to go to that decorating place, lets go," said the voice. It was Damon of course. He was the only one who had stuck around for so long, but it was only for Elena.

Tyler had left ten years ago to see the world, but Caroline wasn't ready yet. And to think Klaus had thought it would be her that would leave first, not wanting to be stuck in a back water town like Mystic Falls.

She hadn't spoken to him for some time. Matt had settled down with someone outside of their friendship group and had children now and Jeremy and Bonnie ended up together as Elena had predicted; they also had children.

Except them.

Caroline watched out of the corner of her eye as Elena and Damon shared an intimate moment. Why was it always her that ended up alone and unloved?

The night had been nice and uneventful, as has the last twenty years. Caroline looked beautiful as usual and a wore blue, sparkly halter neck dress, she didn't know why she loved this colour, but she did.

Elena and Damon had danced several times now and she wondered how it was ever a competition between his brother and himself for Elena. She sat in the corner on the edge of the dancefloor bored out of her mind.

"I knew you would wear blue, it always looks wonderful on you, love," said a familiar voice.

When she had heard him, she knew it was _him_. And then she looked up to see him standing there, this time in a black suit and white tie. He looked different, but the same. His blue piercing eyes were staring into her soul and she could tell he was undressing her with his eyes, even after so long of not seeing each other.

"Klaus," she bit out as they began to stare at each other.

"Is that all you have to say, sweetheart? Don't you want to dance?"

"No, not with you. We're enemies, remember? Or we were..." said Caroline, but I guess time healed all wounds because she didn't even know why she was angry at him, she just was.

After Tyler had left, she had expected him to come back to Mystic Falls; she surmised that Elena's launch into her vampire life made him bitter and angry because he could no longer make his hybrids. After all, the Petrova line would be finished because she hadn't had children and never would now. She knew that Klaus knew when Tyler had left because she saw one of his hybrids (one of the few who were left) lurking around outside the Grille one night.

"Yes, were being the operative word, love," he spoke over the music.

Caroline looked away from him and instead focused her eyes on the lovely couples all having a good time dancing with their loved ones, but she wasn't.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still decided not to look at him.

Klaus sighed. He knew that she wouldn't exactly jump into his arms, but he figured that he would at least get a better reception at his arrival. He had his hybrids keep tabs on her and they had told him things, like how she would look out at the moon after leaving the Grille with Elena and Damon some nights; that she would sit in her bedroom and just stare into nothingness and that she seemed lonely.

Klaus admitted for the first few years he held an anger unlike any rage he had felt before after Elena had turned into a vampire. No more hybrids for him.

But he had missed looking at beautiful things. He went around the world again to see if there was anything worth staying in one particular place for, but there was nothing and nobody. He tried to forget about Caroline, seeing how she didn't seem to even flinch when he had been 'dessicated', however it was amusing to play Tyler for a while. But he could never forget her, not in a million years.

However, that is not the reason he was back in Mystic Falls.

"Various reasons," he said cryptically with that crooked smile as if he knew her secrets and wanted her to know that he did.

Caroline turned and looked at him, huffed, got up and walked toward the exit quickly. As she walked by the dance floor, Elena noticed her leaving and gave her a look to say 'What's up?', but then she saw who was following her and her eyes widened.

Before Caroline had fully passed Elena, she noticed her friend whispering to her boyfriend about who she just saw and then Damon was the one staring.

She rushed into the night air, but didn't stop walking. In fact, she made a B-Line straight for the car and as she reached it, a hand stopped her from moving further. The hand squeezed her wrist and caused her to turn around to face the man she wished would leave her alone (but not really).

"Caroline," said Klaus in a warning tone. "You know I don't like it when people walk away from me."

The blonde vampire scoffed and began to laugh but she wasn't amused in the least. "Really? Well that is just too bad Mr Mikaelson because guess what? I just did! And do you know what happened? Nothing! I'm not afraid of you Klaus, you may be the Original hybrid but I have you figured out."

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he took a small step forward and leaned down at her. They were so close now that if she looked up she would be kissing him, not that she'd want to. _Liar_.

"Is that so?" he asked angrily. "You think that just because I may have liked you twenty years ago, that I still do? I burnt those drawings I made of you Caroline because you betrayed me," he spoke bitterly as if disgusted that he had even liked her once before. But the look on her face made him regret bursting into a rage like that.

Caroline had expected that subject to come up but she didn't care...she didn't! She didn't care that he had burnt those beautiful drawings or the fact that he drew her so perfectly it made her believe she were really that beautiful. But it was so long ago she should have known better than to believe that someone in this world would be capable of loving her now.

"You're right, Klaus. It was a long time ago," she said, before reaching into her hand bag to pull out her keys and a piece of parchment.

She handed it to him without looking into his eyes and stepped away from him. Klaus took the piece of parchment and stared at it. It was the drawing he had given her twenty years ago when they had gone to the ball her mother had held at their mansion. He remembered how she loved horses and she spoke to him truthfully that it made him like her even more.

Why did she keep it? And for this long? It looked worn from twenty years of being kept, but it was kept and that was what surprised him. He looked up but she was in her car now and the engine was on.

"The last one for you to burn," she spoke softly, her emerald orbs slightly glazed over. "Good bye Klaus."

With that she took off quickly. He frowned at her hasty exit and realised he didn't understand that woman at all.

"What the hell are you doing here Klaus?" demanded a voice from behind him; a voice he had hoped to not hear ever again.

"Damon," he said, acknowledging his presence. He turned to be faced with an angry looking Damon and a confused looking Elena. "Elena."

"Klaus," she spoke as she watched Caroline's car disappear in the distance. She adjusted her brown shaul and looked to him now with anger. "What did you say to her?"

But that was the thing, he didn't really say anything bad. Maybe it had bothered her that he told her he burnt those drawings, pondered Klaus, ignoring the presence of people he had no interest in anymore.

"The lady asked you a question, hybrid," spoke Damon venomously.

"And I didn't answer for a reason, _Damon,_" said Klaus as he began to walk away, but Elena wasn't going to let him.

She ran toward him awkwardly seeing how she opted for high stilettos tonight and he turned around looking at her in confusion. "You can't have her Klaus, don't you get that?"

The hybrid tried to not let her words affect him, but they did. He always took what he wanted and didn't care about what people thought. Klaus had said to Caroline that basically he didn't think of her anymore, but it was just a game; a ruse. He had thought of her. He had gone to all the places he said he would take her or thought that she would like not knowing why he did it, maybe just because he could. Or maybe because he was trying to forget her, but Caroline just went deeper into his heart. His cold, dead, icy, murderous hybrid heart which only few knew existed.

"Careful girl. I don't have a use for you anymore, remember? You ruined that," he spoke coldly. Klaus watched as Damon sped in front of Elena and continued to stand in front of her protectively. "And for the record, sweetheart, I take what I want and you _both _know I don't care who I hurt or kill in the process."

Elena's auburn orbs burned with furiosity because she cared deeply for Caroline. She was more of a sister to her now since it was them against the world. Sure she had Damon, but it was different between friends. And she wouldn't stand idly by while the monster in front of her caused Caroline pain.

"Do you think she'll just run into your arms and love you Klaus? After everything you've done? Tyler left a long time ago Klaus because she wouldn't go away with him, what makes you think she'll go with you?" exclaimed Elena, incredulous at his statement. Would he take Caroline away from her?

Klaus knew why. He made the threat, he always makes a threat and usually he would carry through with it, but he needn't bother this time.

"She loves me, that's why," he said as if he had an epiphany just now.

Damon looked at Klaus like he was the devil himself. Well, he was evil and all, but still.

"Are you shitting me? You must be off your tree, even for you. Caroline wouldn't touch you with a bar of soap, let alone _love_ you!" said Damon and then began to laugh. "You seriously need help Klaus and I don't mean from your hybrids, I mean mental help."

"Damon, that's enough," said Elena quietly. She was watching Klaus and realised he truly believed what he was saying. But how could he? Damon was blunt about it, but it was true what he was saying.

He couldn't believe he was wasting his time with these idiots, when he should be knocking on Caroline's door. He had been alone for a while now, Rebekah was out there with Stefan, Elijah was god knows where and Kol was off being Kol. He had came back to Mystic Falls to sell the mansion but he had been hoping for a chance to see _her_, and he blew it with his harsh words.

"I don't really care what you have to say Damon," he said before looking back at them once more. "Caroline may not love me right _now_, but she will. She is beginning to warm to the idea of me being in her life, I can tell. She's kept this for twenty years."

Klaus held up the picture. Elena walked around Damon to view the drawing and frowned. "Y-you drew this for her?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Damon scoffed. "Seriously? Thats the evidence you have that she likes you? She's been without you for twenty years, what's to say she won't continue for all of eternity?"

"Because he saved her several times and he was kind to her. He was always kind to her," spoke Elena after realising her friend had been alone for twenty years.

No boyfriends, no one night trysts, nothing. She hadn't even attempted to contact Tyler once.

Damon turned back to Klaus to find that he'd disappeared. "Is that okay though? He's still our enemy right?" said Damon to find that Elena seemed to be mulling it over in her head. "_Right_ Elena?!"

"...I don't know Damon...I don't know."

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed feeling exhausted, it had been a long night, even though it was only 9.00pm. She had only been at the dance for a bit over an hour but after her encounter with Klaus it had just mentally drained her.

She didn't know why because he shouldn't affect her like this, after all, he was evil incarnate! A bad guy! But he was so sweet back then and kind to her and he saved her, which seemed to help chip away a bit of the so called 'hate' she had for him. Maybe she hadn't even hated him at all. She did at one stage but after a while, it just ebbed away.

Caroline walked to her closet to begin to get changed for bed but as she took her trousers off, she had this odd feeling. And then she heard a floorboard creak.

"Who is it? I know someone's there!" she said loudly and when no one responded she walked out from her closet doors only to find Klaus standing at her bedroom door.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "What now?"

"You didn't rescind my invitation?"

"No, didn't think to really," she said absently.

Klaus looked at her up and down and smirked. Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation and she ran back behind the closet door, poking her head out from behind it with an angry expression.

"Do you fucking mind?" she exclaimed shrilly.

"Don't mind if I do. You certainly look better without clothes on, and that's saying something," he said through a smile.

"God! What do you want? I'm busy!"

"We didn't finish our conversation-"

"Yes we did! I finished it, end of story, now leave!"

Klaus had been amused before at her lack of attire, however, anger was beginning to seep through now and his smile faded quickly.

"_Sweetheart_, don't be like that or I'll get angry," he said with a frown.

"Then do as I ask and leave," she said angrily. "Go on! You did it before, so do it again!"

The hybrid paused, taking in what she was saying. So she did miss him? Or was she saying that she wished he didn't leave? Or was she simply telling him to leave?

_Women,_ he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Love, did you miss me?" he asked, more as a joke but he got an unexpected response.

"...n-no, why would I?" she said, but not before a considerable pause.

"I thought you hated me, that you wanted nothing to do with me?" he said in confusion as he walked over toward her.

Caroline backed away, but he continued forward. They made it all around the bed until she hit the wall next to the window. "Stop," she whispered as she looked up into his ocean blues; they were so intense with an emotion she couldn't place.

"No. This was _your_ doing, not mine. I had accepted that you didn't want me, but then you had to show that drawing to me as if you treasured it because _I_ drew it," he spoke as he leaned down toward her.

"Don't, Klaus. Please," she said without meaning.

Some of her blonde curly locks fell across her eyes and Klaus lifted his right hand to brush them away then placed his hand on her left cheek softly. "You can't lie to me, Caroline. I told you eventually you would see that I'm the only one you could end up with; the only one who would understand you. We're meant to be together Caroline, you and I."

Caroline shook her head slowly, trying to deny what she felt deep within the recesses of her illogical heart. She knew he was bad for her, she knew he was a killer, but there was something about him that drew her closer toward him.

"You didn't come back for me," she said faintly; almost in a whisper.

Klaus smiled. "And if I did, would you have welcomed me?"

Caroline sighed, already knowing the answer. "I'll think about it," she said finally, before leaning up and planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

His eyes widened at the intimate gesture but as he looked back she had already moved away and back to her closet. Klaus narrowed his eyes as she looked over.

"What?" she had asked, but he didn't hear her.

If Caroline thought she could do that to him and expect nothing else, she was dead wrong. He ran quickly over to her using his vampire speed and pinned her against one of the closet doors with his left arm around her lower back and his right hand flat against the wooden door next to her face.

"Sweetheart, did you think that would be it? Did you really think I could resist you once you teased me like that?" he asked huskily; his blue orbs filled with passion and lust.

Caroline looked up and realised what she had done. But her lips curled up slightly into a mischevious grin.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes glowing with excitement.

But that was the wrong answer as his lips crashed down on hers. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her; she gave in. Caroline would make him leave later and would curse and fight with him about it, but for now she would relish in it because she wasn't alone anymore. And neither was he.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it folks, please read and review. I love this couple, though I doubt the TV show will get them together (as per usual), but anyway. That's life I suppose. _


	2. Part II

**A/N: **_Here is the next one, enjoy. Warning, I think Stefan might be slightly out of character for this one - just needed him to be a bit sadistic in this lol. Oh well, hope it doesn't ruin it for you. :) Please read and review._

**Eternity with You**

**Part II**

* * *

His eyes opened to find he hadn't been dreaming, it was real. He was in a relationship with the woman he had been pining for after for years. She began to stir, her brow furrowing from the morning light which seeped through the gap in the curtains and spread across her face.

Caroline's eyes opened slowly and when her retinas had finally gotten used to the light, she looked up at the man whom held her closely. She smiled and hugged into his chest more.

"You're awake sweetheart," smiled Klaus as he placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

She nodded with a smile as she lifted her leg atop of his underneath the blankets and sighed. "Its morning already," she said with a pout as she traced lines on her lovers chest.

"Indeed it is, love," he said as he placed his unoccupied arm underneath his head with his elbow facing side of the bed.

"Shit! I've gotta get up," she exclaimed as she threw off the blankets ungraciously, causing the blankets to fly off the bed.

Caroline turned around to find a smirking _naked_ Klaus staring at her with amusement. Her face began to flush slightly, if that were possible (since she was a vampire) and she apologised. She gathered the blankets and threw them back over him with an apologetic smile.

She raced into the shower using her vampire speed.

Ten minutes later, she appeared in the bedroom after having her shower in Klaus's ensuite and attempted to look for her clothes. "God! Where is my bra?!" she exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Klaus, whom had previously been reading a book until she arrived back in the room, smirked at her. "Well, we weren't exactly worrying about folding our clothes neatly last night, as I recall..."

"Oh shut up! Can you please just help me find them?" she asked with both her hands on her naked hips.

"Hmmm, but I like you the way you're dressed now," he said as he eyed her up and down appreciatively.

She narrowed her eyes and finally he held his hands up in mock defeat. He got up and was suddenly standing in front of her with her bra dangling over his index finger.

"Happy, love?"

"Very," as she leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Suddenly she was a blur as she got dressed at vampire speed and then she charged at Klaus causing him to fall on the bed with her on top of him dominantly. She smiled at him mischeviously and he could only wonder how lucky he was to have her with him right here and right now; then she kissed him passionately. As he began to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her lower back, she pulled away.

"I have to go, I'll see you later, okay?" she winked as she sped out of the mansion at vampire speed, as she had done all morning.

Klaus growled as he had just begun to feel aroused as she had sped off. He got up off the bed and pulled on some sweat pants. He then walked over and looked out of his bedroom window as he watched his beautiful blonde vampire walk down his driveway to her car. He wondered where she was going, perhaps to see his ex-doppleganger? To see Matt or her mother?

He clenched his fists slightly at this because none of them deserved her like he did and he wished that he were the only one who could see her for all of eternity.

* * *

They watched her leave. He pointed out that this is what they had to do, they had to save her. They were going to save her, that is how she convinced herself to go through with this plan.

They watched as her blonde curls bounced as she walked, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for what they were about to do.

_I'm so sorry Caroline, but you have to understand. We're doing what is best for you! Hopefully you'll forgive me one day, after all, we have eternity to forgive and forget,_ thought Elena Gilbert as she watched her friend enter her vehicle and drive off.

The brown haired ex-doppleganger stared up at the mansion and her eyes narrowed. It was all Klaus' fault, if he hadn't charmed Caroline into seeing him, they would never be doing this. They wouldn't have to hurt her, but life doesn't always turn out the way people want.

She just hoped Klaus wouldn't suspect anything until it was too late.

Half an hour later, after they had gone over the plan time and time again, Elena paced the loungeroom of the Salvator's boarding house.

"Elena, this is what's best. Don't worry so much, _we_ have nothing to feel guilty about," said Damon as he loaded the dart gun with vervain darts.

"You don't understand Damon, we're betraying her, don't you see that?" she asked, her expression twisted with both worry and sadness.

Damon scoffed. "Us? Betraying her? She's the one that's screwing around with the devil!"

"But he hasn't done anything to us. I'm a vampire, Damon, so he has no reason to stick around or want us dead. We may hate the man, but you can't choose who you love, Damon," reasoned Elena as she walked up to him. "_But_, one day she'll realise the monster he is and she'll be heartbroken. I don't want that for her, so please, lets get this done."

The eldest Salvator brother nodded, understanding her point of view but at the same time, disagreeing entirely. Klaus should be killed and if there were a way of killing him he would and he wouldn't stand idly by while his friend screwed around with him.

"Brother," spoke a voice from behind him.

Stefan threw him a stake and Damon caught it with his vampiric relfexes. "What's this for, _brother_?"

"You're stupid if you think Klaus won't come for her," spoke Stefan as he sipped on his blood bag. "It might distract him long enough for me to get her far away from here."

Damon shrugged his shoulders but his eyes told another story as the two brothers shared a secret expression with each other. "Guess so."

_"You know what has to be done," said Stefan ominously. _

_"Kill her Stefan? Really? I thought we were past the whole 'ripper' thing," said Damon, showing quote marks with his fingers as he spoke._

_The younger Salvator brother rolled his eyes. "Yes Damon, I am. But I'm not soft like I was before either. You can't tell me you haven't thought the same thing. What happens if she loves him so much she'll do what he does and become just like him?"_

_Damon thought about what Stefan was saying and he couldn't deny that he hadn't. And what would happen if she turned on Elena? They would be a deadly pair, not to mention Klaus wasn't fond of sharing Caroline with anyone else, what would happen if one day he couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill them all so he could be with Caroline forever with no one else to share her with?_

_The easiest solution was to kill her, well at least, that's how he would have thought once upon a time when he turned off his emotions. It just didn't sit right with him anymore, but, Stefan was right. As usual._

_"We won't be able to convince Elena..." began Damon, but was cut off by Stefan._

_"We won't tell her that part of the plan, Damon. Its simple. When I go to take her away, I'll drive till I'm at the border, then I'll kill her," explained Stefan, not seeming to really be affected by this plan at all. _

_"I don't get you at all, brother. I thought you liked Caroline, she **is** our friend you know," said Damon quizically. _

_Stefan turned around without facing Damon. "She sided with Klaus Damon, don't you see that? She's dead to me now." He would get vengeance for what Klaus did to him, even if that meant killing Caroline to show Klaus what loss was all about._

"She's coming guys," spoke Elena as she sat down on the couch casually.

"Elena?" she heard Caroline yell from the front door.

Elena ran to the door and opened it; greeting her friend with a fake smile. "Care, its good to see you, come in."

Elena walked quickly back toward the living room where Stefan and Damon were behind the walls adjacent to the hallway armed with vervain guns, waiting for Caroline to enter their line of site.

Caroline walked quickly behind Elena but stopped when she saw the Salvator brothers aiming guns at her. Her expression was firstly surprised, then confused then horrified.

"What-" she shrieked but Elena interrupted her with a sorrowful, guilty expression as she stood in the middle of the room with the Salvator's either side her.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I'm so sorry but we're just trying to _help_ you," said Elena, her brown orbs glistening with unshed tears.

But the blonde vampire understood immediately what this was about. They had found out about her secret and she was dead to them now.

"You're going to kill me because I've been seeing Klaus?" she exclaimed hysterically.

Elena shook her head. "No Care, we're going to _save _you."

Caroline attempted to run, however she didn't get far. She screamed as the two brothers shot her with vervain, then placed a vervain laced cloth around her wrists and ankles which began to burn her skin instantly. She had been kidnapped so many times now, the pain didn't seem so bad, but she still passed out from it though. She was thankful that there are some small mercies in this world.

* * *

Caroline woke up to pain; excruciating, agonizing pain.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, realising she was lying on the back seat of Stefan's car.

She noticed he was driving and his eyes focused on hers through the rear vision mirror and he smirked.

"Hi," he said as if nothing were wrong. "I thought you'd wake up soon."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "You can snarl and bitch about what's happening, but it won't change the fact that you've been sleeping with the enemy."

"What? So you're gonna kill me because of that?" exclaimed Caroline incredulously. "Are you insane? Elena would never allow that!"

Stefan laughed sadistically for a moment and then he looked back at her. "Of course she wouldn't; she doesn't know."

Her emerald orbs widened in realisation. She tried wiggling but the vervaine cloth sizzled even worse. She cried out from the pain, but then bit her lip to try and drown out her cries.

Caroline, resigned to her fate, settled and relaxed her body more since it seemed to be _less_ painful than struggling. "He'll come for me," she whispered as tears streamed down her face silently.

"Pfft! Do you really think he cares about you Caroline? If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be in this situation! You think I want to do this? I don't! But its the only way to ensure nothing will happen to Elena, mentally or physically," said Stefan, trying to justify himself. Plus he wanted revenge on Klaus, but he wasn't going to let Caroline know that; not yet.

Caroline simply shook her head as best she could in the position she was in. "You think Klaus is the evil one, but you're just the same Stefan. You're willing to kill someone innocent and try to justify it by saying its for someone else...I feel _sorry_ for you."

Stefan slammed on the breaks, causing Caroline to slam into the back of the seats. The car fish taled as he pulled to the side of the road in a wave of dust and rocks. He jumped out of the drivers seat, slamming the door behind him and opened up the backseat door. He pulled Caroline out and threw her to the ground a few metres away.

She screamed as she impacted on the ground violently as the gravel scraped her arms and the vervain cloth dug into her skin even more. Caroline cursed herself for wearing her halterneck top today.

Stefan closed the car door and stalked over to where Caroline lay. She looked up to see a glint in Stefan's eyes that she didn't think she would see again and her eyes widened in fear.

He had turned his emotions off.

Stefan smirked and began to sing an old Neil Diamond song. "Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good!"

She was going to die.

_Klaus, I'm sorry. And Elena...I'm sorry that you couldn't see how happy I am with him,_ she thought as Stefan grabbed Caroline by the shirt and dragged her away screaming in agony.

Meanwhile, Elena tried calling Stefan but it kept going to voicemail.

"Where did the stake go? We might need it," said Elena with a frown as she turned to Damon. "We should go too so I can talk to Caroline."

Damon looked away, unable to look into her eyes without revealing how sorry he was. She would hate them for a while, but it was for the best, wasn't it?

"Damon, Klaus just texted Caroline's phone," panicked Elena as she clicked into the text on her friends mobile which they had taken off her person after she had passed out.

"What does it say?" he asked as he slouched in the archway in the hall with a glass of bourbon in his hand; his other hand against his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Sweetheart, god that's gross! Um, I'm coming over to see you, K," iterated Elena, looking over at Damon with a horrified look. "Oh god! We have to get her back."

Damon cursed. "Fuck, we have to stop Stefan," he exclaimed hurriedly. "Try him again and then grab your coat, we're going after them."

Elena frowned. "Why? We _can_ just tell Klaus they went on a road trip or something," said Elena, grabbing her coat as Damon asked off the coat rack at the front door.

"Because, Elena, we were planning on killing her which is probably what he's doing _right_ now," spoke Damon curtly.

She looked at Damon with incredulity and slapped him hard. And because she was a vampire now, he slammed into the wall behind him with such force, it crushed the hall light into tiny pieces which hung on the wall.

He got up with an annoyed look on his face as he rubbed the cheek tenderly. "I-" he began but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Damon looked to Elena and her face mirrored his own. It had to be Klaus. They both looked at the door, so Damon took the initiative and placed his hand on the door handle.

Damon opened the door to see cold blue eyes staring at him with rage, however, he seemed to be holding it together pretty well considering.

"Klaus, what a pleasant-"

"Save it Salvator. Where is she?" he growled furiously.

Elena observed Klaus and noticed he was clenching his fists together tightly as if he were trying to hold himself back from killing someone.

"You can't see her anymore Klaus," said Damon with a casual smirk across his face. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Damon was trying to act cool like they had nothing to hide, and it was working.

"Don't play games with me, Damon. You think pull out your heart where you stand? Remember? Vampires own this dwelling," warned Klaus who was not in the mood for games.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I mean it, its not a game."

Klaus was at boiling point now so he lashed forward, grabbing Damon by the throat and hauled him outside. Damon's back slammed into the wall next to the front door with enough force to crack the bricks.

"Don't!" screamed Elena with horror. "Please!"

"S-hut u-up E-l-ena," gasped Damon as he attempted to pull Klaus's hand from his neck, but it was no good. Elena remained quiet but she couldn't bear to see Damon hurt and if Klaus continued she would tell him. After all, he looked as though Klaus was only here for Caroline.

"I think you've forgotten that I'm stronger than you, Damon. You have Caroline to thank for the fact that I haven't pulled out your heart yet," said Klaus dangerously. "Now, WHERE IS SHE?!"

Klaus let him go long enough for him to breath, but he was pissed and if Damon didn't talk soon he was going to rip him to shreds.

"We know you've been screwing around with Caroline's head _and_ body, Klaus. You can't have her," said Damon, he could see the moment those words left his mouth Klaus was about ready to kill him, but he continued anyway. "We've taken her to a place where you won't be able to get to her, ever again. You will and probably already have corrupted her and we have to think of Elena now. Her safety comes first."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No. They wouldn't...they wouldn't _dare!_ Klaus looked away and frowned in thought and then looked to Elena. Blue met brown and he studied her. He found that she wasn't lying, she didn't shy away from his gaze nor look nervous.

No one took his things, no one threatened him and no one touched Caroline unless he wanted them to.

"I'm going to kill Elena, unless you tell me where she is. And as I always like to have a deadline for these sorts of things, I'll give you three bloody seconds!" yelled Klaus angrily at the end of his sentence.

He disappeared and reappeared behind Elena with a piece of wood which had been lying on the hall floor from where Elena had slapped Damon. He held the pointy edge of the wood toward Elena's heart and another arm around her neck. She gasped as her eyes widened in terror, realising this could be her last three seconds to live. She looked to Damon who was panicking because he knew Klaus had the upper hand, as always.

"One."

"Damon!"

"Two."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" exclaimed Damon. "But we have to hurry."

* * *

The car ride was silent and awkward. Elena had spilled their plan to him, which didn't really make sense to him and it certainly didn't make him feel better either. But Damon hadn't told him why they had to hurry yet.

"Why do we have to hurry if Stefan has my Caroline as a captive? What aren't you telling me, Damon?" snarled Klaus from the backseat.

Damon sighed as if bracing himself for an attack on his life and Elena tried to block out the fact that Klaus referred to her friend as his by looking out the window indignantly.

"I'm sorry but we had other plans; plans that Elena wasn't to know," said Damon cryptically.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked to Elena. She nodded to him to back up Damon's story.

"And what were these _plans_?" asked Klaus, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"It was suggested that she be killed for the safety of Elena," said Damon slowly, hoping that would also slow down his untimely death.

Klaus's eyes began to turn yellow in rage, but he forced himself to calm down. It it weren't for the fact that Damon was driving, there would be one less Salvator in the world, and the next one soon to come.

"And did you decide against that option?" asked Klaus after a few moments of silence so he could breath calmly.

Damon shook his head. "No. That's why we have to hurry. I doubt Stefan would have killed her yet, he would have turned his switch off, and I think you know better than anyone how that will turn out."

Klaus sat back and gripped the leather seats as if they were stress balls. Damon would need new seats, that was for sure.

-XXX-

"Caroline? You can't die yet. I haven't finished," said Stefan.

She stared at the trunk in front of her and said nothing. They were in the woods now, about half a mile from the road. He had kicked her all around these forsaken woods like a pinyata and she was at her breaking point. Her tears had stopped falling now, but her eyes were glazed over like she didn't feel a thing.

"Oh Caroline, don't worry. I think its time we end this, I'll have to get back to Elena soon cos she'll be pestering my brother to come see you," he smirked as he ripped a branch off a nearby tree, creating a nice tip on the end.

"You can kill me if you like, but I'll still love Klaus," she spoke up with a rasp.

Stefan began to laugh, and while he had been distracted (since he seemed to like to talk a lot while killing people) these past couple of hours, she had been able to find a sturdy piece of sharp rock and had been slowly cutting her bonds. Everytime she had fallen or he had kicked her across the clearing, she had arched backwards and began to slice through her hand bindings. They were gone now, she just held her hands behind her back so he didn't know. The legs were almost done too.

Finally, she cut them and began to run at vampire speed. Stefan growled in anger and chased right after her.

"You can't run from me, Caroline!" she could hear him bellow from behind her. She didn't care.

She was so distracted, she didn't even know if she was going further into the woods or toward the road. Caroline stopped for a second to get her bearings, but it seemed that was _just _enough time for Stefan to catch up with her.

Her eyes widened as he appeared in front of her twirling the piece of jagged branch in his hand with a wicked smile.

"Caroline, Caroline. Will you ever learn? You're too weak to escape me, but you know me too well. I love it when they run," he said, smiling sadistically at the end and then he lunged at her.

She screamed and closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to witness her own demise, however as she felt arms around her she realised they weren't Stefan's. In fact, the person was holding her delicately and had lifted her up and out of the way of Stefan's reach. He still held her.

Caroline looked up, her emerald orbs finding his blue icy ones. He held her a bit more tightly now; one arm under her knees and another behind her back and he narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"Your first mistake was to touch her," he said as he looked down at Caroline's state. Some of her wounds still visible but he could see various holes and blood stains all over her clothing to indicate wounds that had healed.

"Cute. I thought you liked it when I turned into a ripper," said Stefan with a smile, but Klaus wasn't smiling.

"Your second was to turn into a ripper to begin with to hunt her-"

"Correction, I beat her up a bit and tortured her for a while, she must have found a way to get out of her binds which is the disappointing part I think," shrugged Stefan, clearly not understanding what situation he was in.

Caroline could feel Klaus's body temperature began to spike and he began to shake slightly. "Klaus?" she asked softly as she tightened her hold around Klaus's neck.

"Sweetheart," he spoke softly as he looked into her eyes with a loving gaze. "I'm going to put you down and Damon will take you to the car, can you walk?"

Caroline nodded as she began to be lowered to the ground. "Good."

Damon came out from the clearing and he looked to Stefan, not knowing if he really knew him anymore. He then looked to Klaus whom was now death staring him with a look to say 'touch her and die' and then he caught Caroline's hesitant expression.

"I won't hurt you," he said solemnly.

She nodded and they both walked back to the roadside.

"Now, back to us," said Klaus with an evil smile. "You know that Caroline pretty much just gave me permission to kill you."

Stefan's smirk faltered for a moment. He was now up against the worst of all the Originals, well, he was up the shit then. "Before you start, tell me one thing, are you playing her? Because the Klaus I know would do that to get revenge of the people who ruined your chance to have an army of hybrids."

Klaus wasn't going to answer to him and instead opted to charge at him at full speed, slamming him to the ground with his hand gripping Stefan's neck tightly.

"Do you really think I would go to this trouble if I were playing her? You don't get it do you? I'll show you just how much she means to me."

Caroline rested herself against the car, but her head perked up when she heard someone cry out in pain. Actually it was more like a blood curdling scream. It made her shudder, but he deserved it didn't he? For what he did to her?

"Care-"

"Don't, Elena," said Caroline curtly, not even bothering to look at her.

"I didn't know that was part of the plan," reasoned Elena as she placed herself squarely in front of Caroline, but she still refused to look upon her so called friend's face.

"Did you think that I would stop loving him?" asked Caroline, still shuddering from the screams of agony coming from the woods. "Well-" began Elena, but she cringed too.

"Damon, we should help him!" said Elena in alarm, but Damon didn't move.

"He deserves this. I'll cut in soon." The eldest Salvator didn't bother to look at Caroline, he already felt bad enough as it was and wished that he had shut off his emotions too.

Elena nodded, not believing she was doing this. It was Stefan after all. She dearly wanted to run at full speed toward him to save him from pain, but, she had a feeling Caroline would stop her.

"I would never have hurt you Elena, ever. But I would never leave him for you," said Caroline as she disappeared.

Elena frowned. "I'm sorry Care, I'm so sorry."

* * *

"This is my favourite part Stefan, old mate. Beg for your life, go on!" said Klaus in amused tone.

"Never!" bit out Stefan.

"Now, say that you're sorry. Say that you will never touch a hair on Caroline's head again," said Klaus, all amusement wiped off his face. He was holding himself back as it was but he didn't want to reveal how much he really cared for Caroline.

"You really _do_ love her, don't you?" spoke Stefan quietly.

Klaus remained silent. He pulled out a tree branch out of Stefan's stomach and relished in the fact that he was screaming in pain because he wasn't going to answer his deep and meaningful question. He circled Stefan with the branch in his hand; _really_contemplating hard about whether now was the right moment to stake him.

Stefan began to laugh as blood dripped down his mouth. "In the end, it was you who would have someone to spend the rest of your life with, not me. You took me away before because you were jealous that I had someone and you would never have anyone, but I was wrong. You were wrong. You've finally found someone to spend eternity with; you're the happy one now. That's why I did it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and stopped circling Stefan. He took in what he said and frowned, not really understanding his logic.

"Because I'm happy? You took her away from me because I was happy?!" he snarled.

"Yeah. I don't belong here anymore, Elena chose Damon. She didn't say it out aloud but I can just tell. I'll always love Elena and I won't be happy because she chose my brother. We discovered that Caroline had been seeing you, and I knew straight away what I would do. I convinced Damon and Elena that she was a threat to her and then it was only a matter of coaxing Damon. I wanted to show you what you did to me Klaus; what you took from me. I wanted to show you that I could do the same."

This didn't make Klaus any less enraged and he charged at Stefan with the stake held at his heart. "That will be the worst mistake you'll ever make. I really did like you, mate, but that time has ended. And just so you know, I'm better at being the bad guy than you, at least I follow through with my threats. You'll never touch her or cause her pain again and as you can see, I don't tolerate it when people touch my things, goodbye Stefan."

Klaus raised the stake, ready to plunge it into his chest but a soft hand touched his shoulder before he could. He turned to find Caroline's beautiful eyes staring at him with a sorrowful look upon her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Don't Klaus, he isn't worth it," she spoke softly.

"No! He hurt you!" he exclaimed, but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Elena wanted to convince me to stop loving you, to stay away from you. But no matter what he did to me, it didn't work. I don't care if I get tortured until the end of time, I will always love you. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Klaus nodded and eventually dropped the stake to the ground. Stefan was in awe, did Caroline just save his life even though he was willing to take hers?

Suddenly icy blue orbs stared at him with more hate than he ever thought was possible, and that's saying something since Klaus hated pretty much every body, not including Caroline and his family.

"But if you attempt anything like this again, no matter what Caroline says, I will kill you in an instant. Don't ever forget who you're dealing with, Stefan. Don't forget."

With that he placed an arm over Caroline's shoulder as they began to walk back to the car.

She sighed and leaned into him with her head rested against the side of his body and her arm around his back.

"You shouldn't have stopped me, love," he said quietly as he placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

Caroline shook her head slightly. "It isn't right. You can't go around demanding an eye for an eye, it doesn't work out well, trust me."

Klaus moved away from her with an incredulous look on his face. "Don't lecture me, sweetheart, I've been around longer," he said gruffly in a condescending manner. "You almost died tonight."

Caroline noticed how his voice seemed to sound slightly frightened at the end. "But I didn't-"

"But you almost were! I don't...I don't _want_ to lose you. I would go mad and might kill everyone in sight. In fact, I might kill the world," he sounded like he joking with the last comment, but Caroline knew he wasn't.

She walked back up to him and placed her hands either side of his cheeks. She looked up at him with so much happiness, love and passion, he knew for sure he couldn't lose her. Not ever.

"I know you would Klaus. You won't lose me. Not when I have the world's biggest most powerful bad ass next to me," she laughed as she placed her forehead on his and they just stood there like that for a few moments.

"And I love him." She spoke softly, looking into his eyes and placing a kiss onto his lips.

Klaus smirked. He placed his hands onto her bottom and lifted her up, not breaking the kiss.

_You're mine forever, no one else will have you,_ he thought as they continued their passionate kiss in the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **_And cut! Sorry if Stefan is out of character (which he is a bit - he's not _that_ evil haha), but it was sort of necessary. Oh well please read and review, thanks._


	3. Part III

**A/N: **_Here is another one, I apologise, this is sort of OOC slightly since this would never ever happen, just thought I'd play around with Dark!Caroline but anyway, enjoy. (I promise next chapter will be a bit more chipper, I just write these when I get an idea)._

**Eternity with You**

**Part III**

* * *

Damon had warned them, but she didn't listen.

"Care," she faintly heard Elena grab onto her shoulders, shaking her, but she couldn't be sure.

He had told them they were coming, but they all just laughed it off, saying he had watched too many Buffy episodes or something.

"We have to get out of here, Care, please, just get up!" screamed Elena in a panic, but Caroline was still on her knees with tears falling silently down her cheeks.

She was staring at Tyler's lifeless blue body, wondering how this had happened. After all the heart ache and all the hardships they had faced over the years, this one was just too much for her to handle.

"Leave her, Elena, we have to go!" yelled Damon.

They were screaming at each other, but Caroline couldn't register what they were saying. What could she do? What was there to do? She had loved him and now he was just dead. His eyes were facing her, asking her 'why me?' and they were digging into her very soul.

"No Damon! I won't leave her!" cried Elena as she pushed Damon away to hold onto Caroline.

"Please Care, please I'm begging you, snap out of this! You're stronger than this! We have to get out of here, they're coming for us. Elijah is outside waiting, please, just get up and you can mourn him later, I promise you," reasoned Elena.

She looked to Damon, trying to get him to help her before he walked over and slapped Caroline around the face, hard.

"Get up Barbie! Turn off your emotions and lets get the hell out of here!" he yelled furiously, his eyes burning with both desperation and anger.

Caroline looked once more at Tyler and she knew what she was going to do.

She stood up and turned away from them. "You should do as Damon says, Elena. Get out of here."

Elena stared at her friend in horror. What had Damon done? She looked into Caroline's eyes and she could see nothing. No emotion, no energy, no life as she had before. Caroline was Miss Mystic Falls! She was the leader of several committees, class president; she was strong and happy; an achiever.

"Care, think about this. Don't listen to Damon, don't turn it off, please. You're not this person, Care," said Elena, pleading for her not to go down this path.

Damon frowned at this, not really understanding what the problem was. They should be gone by now, who cares if Caroline switched her emotions off, she'd go back to being normal Blondie in no time.

Caroline simply shook her head once and sighed, then disappeared.

Elena gave Damon an angry look. "What have you done Damon?" And then they left. A few moments later the doors were kicked in by some humans.

They held crossbows, dart guns filled with vervain and stakes.

"They're gone," one of them said as they looked to the body the vampires left. "They left their hybrid behind," said another.

"The one you killed," said another, as he looked to their leader.

* * *

A year had passed since that day and Caroline swore she hadn't had so much fun. She had left bodies in her wake since that day Tyler had died and she'd been searching for the hunter that had killed him.

"Another drink?" asked the bartender.

Caroline smiled sweetly and she wiggled her index finger to urge him to come closer to her. "Give me the whole bottle, sweetie," she said as she used her ability to compell. His retinas swirled larger then smaller again. He nodded and handed her the bottle.

She took a large swig and then turned back to him. She looked into his eyes again. "I think you should meet me out the back." The bartender nodded and she disappeared.

Out in the alley, the back door to the bar opened. Caroline was already waiting for him as she leaned against the brick wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come here," she said with a sweet smile, her eyes burning with hunger. The bartender walked over and she immediately grabbed him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and immediately the veins around her eyes began to turn a darker shade and her eyes turned black. As her fangs began to protrude she plunged them into the man's jugular.

She loved the taste of the fresh blood she thought as she greedily drained him, and as his pulse began to weaken, she released him.

Caroline picked up her bottle of bourbon up and took a swig, then threw it against the wall. She then wiped her mouth clean from blood and walked out into the street, adjusting her dress so it didn't look crinkled and walked downtown to have a blast.

She was in Vegas this week, she loved the casino's and loved the people. Sometimes she liked to compell people who were in love to pick fights with each other and then watch as the other kills their partner. It was something she had done for the past year, more like a sick reminder of what happened to her. Well, in between trying to find leads into who killed Tyler in the first place.

Tonight was no exception apart from the fact that someone she used to know saw her, and that put a damper on things.

Caroline watched as a woman and a man she had picked up off the street were arguing, it was getting quite nasty now. She smiled sadistically for a moment, relishing in the fact that this woman's lover would be dead, just like Tyler.

They were in a casino, in one of the VIP booth's with only a curtain to hide them away from the rest of the world. But somehow, this seemed to bore her now. She told them to leave and she walked out, only to bump into someone she wished she hadn't.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise," his Brittish accent something she would never forget.

"Klaus, what an _unpleasant_ surprise, I was just leaving," said Caroline coldly as she brushed past him.

He watched as her tight dress accentuated her bottom as she walked and smirked appreciatively. He had no idea why she was here, no doubt her friends wouldn't be far away.

He appeared next to her as she walked toward the exit.

"What brings you to Vegas Caroline?" he prompted, knowing that he would get a biting response back but he would always try.

Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to the other side, and that's when he noticed something odd. Blood. He could smell it before, but thought perhaps it were someone else who had perhaps cut themselves by accident. It was on the top of one of her dress straps.

"None of your business," she spat. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get a snack."

That comment took Klaus a moment to register what she had just openly said. So he followed her, despite the fact that he had plans to meet someone for business.

He followed her to an alley way where she was feeding off a human and then he smirked.

"Well I'll be," said Klaus from behind Caroline.

She pulled her fangs out and looked at him like he was evil, well, he was, but he was disturbing her 'snack time'.

"Do you mind? Go and find your own snack, jerk!" she exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her upper arm forcing her to look into her eyes and then it was all confirmed.

"You turned it off," stated Klaus with an odd look upon his face. He knew there was something different about her, she didn't have her usual aire about her. He had always wished that she were more like him in that she would kill people and not care about it, but this isn't what he wanted.

"So? What's it to you?" she exclaimed as she pulled her arm out of his reach. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll have to find someone else now."

But he grabbed her wrist this time and pulled her toward him. "No, you don't, sweetheart," he said. "Why did you do this?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, but this time he had her in a vice grip. "I don't have to tell you!"

"Yes you do, because I'm asking you," he said coolly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, tell me."

"Tyler got killed."

Klaus raised one of his eyebrows. He thought he felt something about a year ago, but didn't know which one of his hybrids it was.

"I see. And who did it, love?" he asked softly, with a sympathetic gaze.

"A hunter. Damon warned us, but we didn't listen," she said, but she could feel the emotions bubbling inside of her so she pushed him away quickly before she thought too much.

"Just stop it! I turned my emotions off for a reason, Klaus. Don't make me re-live it! _Don't_ you _dare_!" she screamed as unshed tears began to form.

She quickly turned around. The man she was feeding off began to come to and stood up, so before she left she swiftly broke his neck.

Klaus let her go and wished that she could stay like this forever, but then again, this wasn't the Caroline he fell in love with.

He went back to the casino to finish off his 'business'.

* * *

He eventually caught up with her in France and then he took note of the bodies he seemed to find. She was careless.

It was night time and she was doing her thing again where she would compell couples in love to kill each other. He watched as she would goad them, giving them fuel to go at each other with and he noted that she always made the male die. Then she would feed on the female, but always let her live.

"Sweetheart, you're doing it all wrong," said his voice, it came from outside on the balcony.

Caroline turned around to merely narrowed her eyes at him. "And how would _you_ do it then?"

"Well, I tend to like to do things myself. I would probably pull his heart out, then feed on her, but you seem to like the cruel emotional death as well," he spoke.

They were in a hotel room, it was the penthouse, he noted. She really _was_ living, as he said she would. And travelling.

"How did you get in up here?" snarled Caroline as she leant back in the luxurious couch with her arms folded over her chest. "You always ruin my fun!"

Klaus scoffed. "Is this really what you want Caroline? To leave bodies in your wake? You're being careless, sweetheart," he said sternly.

The blonde haired beauty rolled her eyes. "Like _you_ haven't done that before," she said sarcastically.

"True, but at least I clean up my mess!" yelled Klaus in annoyance. This woman would definitely be the end of him, however, he did like her methods. Perhaps she should let her keep her emotions shut off for a while, as long as she didn't leave such a body count behind her.

Caroline got up and picked up the body of the man by the leg and dragged him toward the bathroom and placed him in the spa. She then walked back out and slammed the door behind her.

"There, you can't see him anymore," she said condescendingly with a defiant smile, and even though Klaus had been angry about it before, it sort of turned him on.

Klaus was sitting on the couch now. Caroline noticed he was wearing dark charcoal jeans and a white button up long sleeved shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up a bit as he always did and for some reason, he seemed different to what she remembered. She guessed it was because she had emotions then about Elena and Tyler and everything else, she didn't notice so much about what he looked like.

She disappeared and reappeared on top of him, a leg either side of his hips. Caroline leaned forward a bit and looked into his blue orbs, she'd never really noticed before what colour they were. Klaus, however was so surprised by her actions, he hadn't reacted yet. He had wanted this for a long time, but did he really want to do it knowing that she had her emotions turned off?

"Caroline..." he said finally in a warning sort of tone.

"Yes Klaus?" she asked innocently as she bit one side of her lip sensually.

Klaus was tempted, god was he tempted! But he was more interested into why she turned her emotions off and why her friends were no where to be seen. Did they turn their back on her? And if they had, they would pay dearly.

He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back a bit.

"Stop this, Caroline," said Klaus, not really believing he was turning her down.

Her expression full of confusion and slight hurt.

"I see," she said as he face went blank. She shook his hands off and she got off of him immediately. "All this time you've wanted me and now that I'm like you, you don't want me, maybe you never did in the first place."

Klaus sighed as he got up and followed Caroline who had began to walk to the kitchen to fetch herself a drink.

"You know that's not true-"

"Is it?!" she cried. "Look, I don't care anymore-"

"Well I do! Tell me what happened," said Klaus firmly as he stopped at the enormous breakfast table which separated him from Caroline.

She took the glass filled with alcohol and downed the whole lot. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" he yelled angrily as he slammed his hands down on the bar, causing the marble finish to crack from the force.

"No! I told you not to bring it up! There's a reason I turned it off Klaus!" she exclaimed angrily, her emerald orbs showing an emotion he saw in people all the time.

Sadness. At least he was getting somewhere.

"Don't even think of leaving, I've barred the door," said Klaus as he picked up her glass and poured his own drink.

Caroline simply glared at him. "So, you don't want me but you'll make me stay here with you? Wow! That makes sense, NOT!" she said sarcastically.

Klaus sculled his drink and slammed the glass down causing it to shatter loudly.

"You don't get it, do you love?" he said finally as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her, holding her arms again tightly. Their faces were mere inches away. "I care about you, sweetheart and what ever it is that happened, it is destroying you."

Caroline sighed and shook her head. "No Klaus, _you_ don't get it. You're right, I have been careless. But there's a reason for that-"

Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Klaus frowned with confusion and looked to the door and then back to Caroline whom seemed pleased with herself for some reason.

"What have you done Caroline?" he asked, sort of understanding what she meant now. "Is that them? The hunters?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess so."

The original hybrid began to shake his head. "You fool, they'll kill you."

"No, Klaus. I'm going to kill him, the one that killed Tyler! I couldn't find him before, so I realised they would have to find me, this was the only way," she explained quickly and then looked to him with a slightly worried expression. "You should go," she said with the first genuine smile she had showed him yet.

The banging got louder until suddenly the door came off its hinges and fell inwards. The humans came through and she charged at them as her fangs began to form and her eyes turned dark with rage.

She snapped the first human's neck and then went for the next but he was ready for her. He shot a vervain dart into her chest and she began to scream as the vervain began to burn her from the inside out. Just as the third human began to lift his arm up to stake her, Klaus intervened.

"That's enough, mate," he said before he twisted the arm that held the stake until it broke, then snapped his neck with ease. The other human began to run for the doorway but Klaus was faster.

Klaus appeared in front of him and he drained him dry quickly. Once his pulse weakened, he snapped the man's neck and appeared in front of Caroline. He bent down and looked at her wound.

"Hang on, I'll pull it out," said Klaus softly as he put his fingers around the dart and pulled it out quickly. It made a sizzling noise as it began to burn him so he threw it away quickly.

Caroline looked up at him, surprised that he had saved her. "Why-"

"Because, I always save you Caroline and I always will. Do you see how this would have panned out? You would be DEAD!" he screamed, livid that this was her plan to begin with.

"I doubt this was even one of the men that killed my hybrid," he said afterward as he assessed the damage.

Caroline shook her head in confirmation and picked herself up, the pain seemed to have subsided since the dart was no longer in her. "Thank you," she spoke before staring at him with an emotion he never would have imagined that she would give him. Was it admiration? Or perhaps just a thankful glance.

"I'll help you," he said finally after wiping his mouth as the blood was still evidently there.

Surprisingly she nodded, without so much as an arguement. But she knew she needed him, that much was clear from tonight's display.

"Fine, we should leave for Venice, that's where one of their headquarters are," he explained as she looked up at him not realising that he had known about the 'hunter problem'.

* * *

A few months later they found themselves in Virginia again. They were so close to finding the man and at the moment they were looking through some 'surveillance' that one of Klaus' brother's had sent them.

They were sitting in a danky hotel at a small round dining table, sifting through the information.

"He has to be here," she said finally as she pointed to a location in rural Virginia.

Klaus nodded in agreement. "First lets have something to eat, love," he said motioning to the couch behind them where a woman was sitting silently as they had compelled her to be so. They had picked her up at a truck stop just outside the Virginia border.

Caroline nodded with a smile, she was famished.

They walked over to the woman and sat either side her. Caroline grabbed the woman's wrist and Klaus chose the neck and they bit into her. The woman moaned in pain, but they ignored it.

A few minutes passed and the woman's pulse began to die, so Klaus snapped her neck quickly. Caroline looked to Klaus with an odd look and the next thing he knew, she was straddling him. He placed an arm about her lower back to steady her and they began to kiss.

Maybe it was the thrill from sharing their meal of blood, or perhaps it was just because they had spent so much time together in the last few months and the sexual tension was too much. Or perhaps Caroline had always wanted to do this, but never could before because of her emotions.

They were getting more needy and passionate by the minute. Klaus deepened the kiss and got up, lifting Caroline up by the bottom in which she automatically wrapped her slender legs around his hips with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Klaus threw her on the bed violently and Caroline simply laughed as she began to pull her top off, revealing her hot pink bra underneath. He placed himself on top of her with his hips hard against her upper thighs, in between her legs with his arms resting eitherside of her head.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked between kisses and caresses.

Caroline smirked as she ripped his shirt off quickly.

"I know, me too," she admitted.

He unbuttoned his jeans and underwear and pulled them off quickly and Caroline pulled off her underwear as well, lifting up her dress in the process.

Half an hour later, they lay naked together with Caroline resting her head on Klaus's chest. She placed her leg over the top of his and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"I never thought it would be like that," she smiled. "It was _amazing_."

Klaus smirked at the compliment. "Sweetheart, you have no idea."

* * *

Finally he was dead, the man whom had killed her friend, her lover and yet, for some reason it didn't really do anything for her. She had loved Tyler, that was certain but after so long, she guessed that she had moved on without her even knowing it. Turning the 'switch' off had certainly helped and unknowingly, so had Klaus.

Caroline stood there staring at the human's body and for some reason it was just sad.

"That's it sweetheart, turn it back on," he said softly, as he came up and held her from behind, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

She accepted it and held his arms and let the tears fall, unconsciously resting her cheek against his. Her emotions flowed back to her like a waterfall and she realised what an idiot she had really been. She had betrayed all her friends by becoming what they most hated. A cold hearted killer. Would they ever forgive her? For not contacting them? For doing what she had done?

"What have I done?" she asked in a panic. "I've become a monster."

Klaus shook his head. "No love, you did what was necessary."

"No," she said as she wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I'm...I'm damned. I've done what Stefan had always taught me never to do. I've killed so many people..."

Klaus shook his head and turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes, his blue ones piercing into her very soul. "Caroline, listen to me. You're not damned, you're still _you_, love. Stefan was a ripper, remember? He has done much worse than you, sweetheart. All vampires do at some stage, its just a fact of life. I don't want you to live like Stefan has, he is certainly _not_ the best example. I liked him, I really did and I would still prefer him as a ripper but that's just me. Not you. You're Miss Mystic Falls remember? You were Rebekah's worst contender, I can remember all the complaining she used to do about you because you're beautiful, and determined and pure...too good for me."

Caroline shed silent surprised tears as he spoke, never knowing that Klaus thought of her this way.

"Klaus...why did you help me? Why did you stay with me?" she asked, but already knowing the answer.

He didn't want to answer her. He knew she would be going back to Mystic Falls to make amends with her friends. Why should he answer her? She would probably reject him anyhow, despite their love making a few hours ago.

"It doesn't matter now, does it, love?" he asked with a trace of bitterness in his words.

Caroline frowned at his words and then he was gone.

"It does...to _me,_" she whispered.

* * *

A year passed and she was back in Mystic Falls. It took a while for her friends to forgive her for her transgressions but they had to. Damon and Stefan used to be same way as she had been a year ago, if not worse. Elena had forgiven her more quickly than Damon but he was always hard to please. She had also told them about how Klaus helped her, but left out the part how she developed feelings for him.

They all made nasty comments about how he was just using her and only did it to serve himself and she didn't say anything but somehow she knew that wasn't it.

Caroline had thought about him ever since but hadn't had the courage to find him and tell him about how she felt. She could understand him a bit more now after her own experience of evil deeds, she didn't condone everything he had done, but, she could relate a bit. And that helped her to forgive him somewhat for what he had put Elena through; not completely, but a little bit. But if _she_ could be forgiven, couldn't _he_?

Caroline entered the Grill and waved at her friends whom spread across the Grill in various places. Damon just ordered some bourbon from the bar, Jeremy and Stefan were at the pool table and Bonnie and Matt were sitting either side Elena at a table.

_But no Tyler, not anymore,_ she thought gloomily, but it was true. The thoughts about Tyler still tugged at her heart, but it was getting better. Slowly.

She held her head high and strode straight to the bar.

"Damon," she said with a smile.

He smirked at her presence. "Barbie, joining the party?" he said with his usual jesting.

"Yes Damon, I am," she said. As the bartender came over she ordered a drink.

"You can compell him if you like," winked Damon. "I won't tell anyone."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a jerk, you know that?" she spat as she turned back to the bar and flipped her hair in annoyance.

"You should know better than to tempt someone who is _on the wagon_ so to speak," said a voice from behind them.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned toward the newest arrival. "Klaus, what a surprise, aren't you aware that Elena is a vampire? Or are you here to help Blondie here go on a killing spree?"

Klaus ignored the fact that Damon had mocked him and was taunting him since Caroline was present. He smiled.

"Oh Damon, I could and I'm really tempted to since you don't appreciate the fact I was there for her when no one else was but since I'm feeling generous tonight I _won't_ rip your heart out, hows that?" said Klaus with a domineering glance at the eldest Salvator brother.

Damon scoffed. "What ever. What are you here for then?"

"Caroline, who else?" said Klaus as if it were obvious.

Caroline had been watching the two bicker but she couldn't help but feel happy that he was here in the first place. She didn't realise or ever dream that she would miss him.

When they had spent those few months together, she hadn't known at the time or perhaps it just didn't register with her, but he was so different around her. He seemed caring, interested in her opinion, sophisticated and knowledgable. When they had travelled to Venice, he had pointed out various things which had happened in history that he had experienced and she was just thinking about it now, but he was so complex and smart and attractive; boy was he attractive!

They were bickering again. "Damon, its fine. Go over to Elena, I can handle Klaus, I did it for months, what's a night gonna hurt?" she said with a smile.

Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously but left anyway with a shake of his hand in the air as if to say 'what ever'.

"Klaus," said Caroline as she turned toward him with a small smile. "Please tell me you're not here to kill one of us."

Klaus chuckled in amusement at her accusation. "Would I do that, love? Besides, it wouldn't matter would it since I would never kill you, sweetheart."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Klaus..." she warned.

"Love, you know I wouldn't do that, not now. Maybe Damon though, he annoys me."

She laughed and sat on the barstool with her leg crossed over the other and her glass of alcohol in one hand. She looked up at him. "He annoys everyone. Except Elena."

Klaus stared at her for a moment, just drinking in how beautiful she looked, even when she had blood dripping from her mouth or when her hair was dishevelled. That just made her look sexy.

"I...I missed you," she blurted out suddenly as she looked to the floor. She had wanted to say it for some time now.

Klaus raised one eyebrow at her bold statement and it made him smirk.

"Did you?" he said with amusement. "I remember when you told me you couldn't stand me, you remember that, don't you sweetheart?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "That was years ago, Klaus!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps, but I never told you why I was here."

"And why are you here then? I thought you said you were here to see me?" she asked, but then realised how self involved that sounded.

"Sweetheart, since I can't kill him, I take every opportunity I can to piss him off," he said with a smirk, but clearly Caroline seemed to look hurt at that.

Caroline placed her empty glass down on the bar. "Oh, I see. Then you best go off and do what you're here for then, I needn't waste more of your time. After all, you _are_ the Original Hybrid, the most deadly in the land."

With that she got off the bar stool and headed toward the door, not feeling like facing her friends about why she had been talking to Klaus for so long and she _definitely_ didn't want to face Klaus himself.

_Why had I even missed that jerk anyway?_ she thought, as she pushed the door open and walked out into the crisp night air. _What an idiot I've been to think he cares for me._

"Caroline, wait," said his voice from behind her, but she wasn't going to stop.

He ran toward her and stood in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly. She looked at him scornfully and tried to pass him, but he stepped to the side and stopped her in her tracks. She did it again and the same happened.

"Klaus..." she warned.

"Love, I'm sorry," he said simply. He had never apologised to anyone before but he _had_ been a bit of a prick, he could admit that to himself at least.

"Why? Its not like you really care, Klaus. I'm just your excuse to piss Damon off, remember?" she exclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you might be lying," he said, his blue orbs fixated on her emerald ones. "I never imagined that you would or could ever miss me. I came here because _I_ missed you, I wanted to see you."

Caroline's expression softened somewhat. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, Caroline, I guess that's because I've never really cared about someone as much as I do, you. And they've never cared about me back," he said, speaking more quietly at the end.

"Klaus...I've been waiting for you, I wanted to say something before you left last year," she said, looking up into Klaus' eyes intently.

"Shh, love." Klaus closed the gap between them and leaned down and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

And that was how her friends found them. Klaus and Caroline stopped mid-kiss and she pulled apart from him instantly with widened eyes of horror.

_Ah hell, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **_I think I'll leave it there, thanks for reading. Please R&R_


	4. Part IV

**A/N: **_Sorry, been so busy with my other stories, but here is another one, enjoy. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and for the +alerts. Please read and review. :)_

**Eternity with You**

**Part IV**

* * *

He had always saved her, she hated that he did, but for once she had to ask herself why he wasn't there this time. She had survived, luckily, not that he cared.

Caroline had thought that once Elena had become a vampire that things would change; that they could move on with their lives without constantly being in danger. Unfortunately, life didn't think that would be okay. Tyler had skipped town and begged her to go with him, but Caroline couldn't, not when her friend's needed her.

"Right, so here's the plan," explained Damon as his eyes looked upon everyone in the room, which included Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and herself. "Jeremy and Matt will be stationed around each corner of the building with crossbows since they've been practicing all day. Bonnie will be in the gym casting her protection spell on Elena. Stefan and I will go to the meeting with Elena and Barbie, well, you have to be the one to do the dirty work, you'll sneak up behind Derek to stab him in the back, literally."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And why is it _I _have to be the one to do that? The guy is after Stefan after all..."

"YES Caroline, no shit. But he hasn't _seen_ you before, he won't expect another person to be there," explained Damon as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I _understand_ that Damon. But he is after Elena's life because Stefan was the one going all _ripperish_ back in the day and like killed his fiancee or something, and so I have to be in the line of fire because of his mistake? Why can't I be the one next to Elena and one of you do the stabbing?" she asked incredulously.

Stefan turned his gaze away from Caroline, knowing that she was right, but Damon wouldn't have it. "Just shut it Caroline, you're doing it."

Caroline rolled her eyes again. It was unbelievable.

"Caroline's right, Damon. She shouldn't have to do this," said Elena as her brown orbs found Damon.

But Damon had always been selfish like that. He didn't want to die, he didn't want his brother to die, and he _definitely_ didn't want Elena to die, so Caroline was the only option. She was fast, since she was a vampire, she was immortal and the vampire they were after didn't know who she was and that she was working with Stefan and Damon.

"No Elena, she _will_ be doing this. She is the only option, and that's final. Stefan knows what I'm talking about, don't you brother?" he looked to Stefan for support and he slowly nodded.

"Well he doesn't know that she's with us, so we have the element of surprise," said Stefan subjectively with a shrug. "_But_, it will be dangerous. We have to hope he doesn't suspect anything and if Caroline makes one mistake, it could mean her life."

Elena didn't like this one bit, and Caroline was nervous as hell, but she could see that she would have to do this. It was their only shot.

"Why can't we ask Klaus to help?" asked Elena suddenly. "I mean, he still lives here doesn't he?"

Damon wiped his palm over his face in frustration. "Elena, this is Klaus we're talking about. Plus, Stefan already mentioned it and he pretty much slammed the door in his face."

"I don't believe that," said Elena quietly, looking to Damon in disbelief. "Did you say that Caroline could be in danger?"

Stefan looked to Elena and nodded. "Well, I said she was going to be there and it could be dangerous, he didn't seem to care."

Elena looked to the floor since she was out of ideas. Of course the Original prick wouldn't help them now she was no longer the doppleganger. She was surprised he was even still in Mystic Falls, especially after their efforts to kill him and perhaps he was still a little sour since he had been so smitten with Caroline and then he found out she had been involved in their attempts as well.

Caroline sighed. "Fine! I'll do it."

It had gone down pretty smoothly, until she stepped on a rock. A tiny little stupid rock which made the slightest of noise, but the vampire Derek had turned around, his eyes wide with surprise and then rage.

He had moved toward her, using his vampire speed and then hit her, causing her to fly across the car park. She got up quickly but he was already above her with the stake in his hand that had rolled out of her grasp earlier with a furious look in his eyes. Her life flashed before her and she wished _he_ were there to save her, as he always did. But he wasn't. Derek was about to stake her, with the piece of wood a mere foot away from her heart when an arrow lodged in his heart and he went deathly blue with tendrils of his veins curling around his body.

Caroline was breathing in and out loudly, her eyes wide, but then closed as she felt relief. She looked over to see Matt standing a few yards away with the crossbow pointing toward them.

"Thank you, Matt. Thank you a million times!" she exclaimed as she began to get up from the ground.

He nodded and walked over to her. "Are you okay Caroline?"

She nodded.

* * *

Ever since that day, she had wondered why he hadn't saved her. It hadn't bothered her at first since he was a heartless, murderous bastard but after a while she realised that she had actually taken for granted the fact that he had always been there to help her because he had liked her. He cared about her.

Years had passed since that day, and it was time to move on from Mystic Falls. Caroline found herself outside of the Mikaelson mansion with a letter in her hand. She was leaving today to explore the world. Elena and the Salvator brothers had already left yesterday and she was to meet up with them next month in Montreal, but she had said she had some things to do until then which is why they hadn't left together.

She walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. She quickly placed the letter on the doorstep and whizzed away with her vampiric speed, not wanting to see who would answer the door. Vaguely she remembered hearing the door open and that was all she needed to hear.

Caroline found herself in England and then Russia. She wanted to go to the places that Klaus hadn't told her she would want to go to because it made her feel guilty and she didn't know why. But she was happy to travel on her own for a while, it made it easier to bear. She missed her friends though and luckily they would be meeting up the next day.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I almost died a few years ago and I realised in the last few seconds that I took you for granted for caring enough to save me all the time. I also realised that deep down, I care for you too. I hope one day you will forgive me and that I'll forget all the horrible things you've done too. _

_C._

He looked down at the words, unable to believe what was written on the piece of paper. His icy blue orbs stared at it for a bit longer hoping that the true words would reveal themselves, but they didn't. He hated the words; hated the fact that they made him feel something for her again. Ever since Stefan and Damon's attempt on his life, he had been living in Mystic Falls, trying to think of a way to get back at them other than the obvious (to kill them). But he had been here for years and had done nothing.

He kept telling himself that it was because he wanted to think of the ultimate plan to cause them all misery, but deep down he knew it was because he was still suffering from heartache, since the woman he had truly cared about had been a part of the plot to kill him. He had told himself he didn't care about her anymore and he didn't, not really.

But then she left the letter on the doorstep; a letter which held lies, nothing more. And then the ultimate plan formed in his mind.

He would kill Caroline, surely that would end his suffering. Klaus smirked as he began to prepare to leave Mystic Falls.

* * *

"How was Russia, Caroline?" asked Elena as she ordered a coffee.

The blonde looked to her friend and shrugged. "It was okay, nothing like I thought it would be though. It just seemed like I overestimated it, that's all," she said without feeling.

Elena looked to Caroline with a frown. "Are you okay Care? You seem upset," she said, as she bid a thank you to the waiter and took a sip of her hot drink.

Her eyes were fixed on Caroline who gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine! Honestly."

"Have you heard from Tyler?" asked Elena.

Caroline shook her head. "I think he might be still a little upset with me for choosing you guys over him," explained Caroline sadly. "I loved him, I really did. But I couldn't lose you because I loved him, so that's that."

Elena nodded and grasped her friend's hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked you to help us."

"Don't be silly Elena! You're life is more important than my relationship with Tyler," smiled Caroline. "Now, where are those Salvator boys?"

Elena smiled cheekily. "They're at home. We've bought a flat here, I really like it here and so they agreed to stay."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Both of them?"

Elena nodded. "Well, we decided to remain friends, the three of us. We sort of just agreed to look out for each other and who knows, maybe one day we'll all find someone to spend the rest of our life with, but for now, we're together, its too dangerous to not be."

Caroline was surprised. She had really thought Elena would choose one of the Salvator brother's to be with, hadn't she loved the both of them?

"Wow. Just...wow. I thought you loved them?" asked Caroline, still trying to register the fact that Elena had gone down the path of 'friendship' with the Salvator's.

Elena smirked. "Seriously Caroline, I couldn't choose! And I guess over the years, the fire and passion just wasn't there for any of them anymore. I _do_ love them, but I don't love them romantically I guess. But they're family, just like you are to me."

Caroline looked out of the window and just watched the people of Montreal pass them by. What would it be like to just be a normal person again? To be carefree, unaware of the shadows that lurked in the darkness at night or even people on the street whom were vicious killers but walked right next to humans in the daylight.

"What will you do, Caroline?" asked Elena, causing Caroline to turn back to reality.

"...I-I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Caroline waved to Elena as she drove off, leaving Caroline alone in the darkness. They had spent all day together, but Caroline said she had her own room at a hotel and would catch up with her next week.

She fumbled for her keys in her purse and as she found them and pressed the 'unlock' button she noticed a figure standing behind her. She looked in the window to see a reflection and her eyes widened in realisation.

Caroline turned, dropping her handbag but his hand was on her neck before she could say anything.

"Hello Caroline, love. Did you miss me?" he asked as he let go of her neck and instead placed a hand under her chin and a hand behind her head.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, knowing what he was about to do, but he already broken her neck before she could utter another word.

She lay on the ground lifeless and he could only smile and admire her still body. But did it give him any pleasure the fact he had caused her pain? No, it did not. And that thought made him more angry than anything.

Caroline awoke to find that her neck was a bit stiff. She turned it quickly in one direction and it cracked.

"That bastard!" she exclaimed to herself, knowing Klaus had broken her neck. And then she realised she wasn't in her hotel and finally her situation finally registered in her mind and she looked around her.

She was tied to a chair with vervain soaked rope around her wrists because when she moved them, it hissed as her skin began to instantly burn more. Her legs were also bound to the chair legs with the same vervain soaked rope.

And god was Caroline pissed.

She looked up and found that she was in some sort of square room with stairs to her front right which obviously led upstairs to somewhere. The rest of the room appeared to be pretty empty, apart from a few shelves with tools on them. It was obviously someone's basement.

Suddenly she heard a door close and footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw his smirking face and his cool blue eyes assessing her.

"You're awake then, sweetheart."

"Yes I'm fucking awake, you asshole! Untie me!" she exclaimed, knowing what the answer was going to be, but a girl could try, couldn't she?

Klaus shook his head with a smirk. "I can't do that, love. I got your letter by the way." He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

She noticed he was holding a metal chair, which he placed in front of her. He sat in it and leant back, folding his arms over his chest.

_What the hell is he doing?_ she thought. _What could he possibly gain by kidnapping me?_

"Then what the hell do you want Klaus?" she asked, trying to avoid an awkward conversation about feelings and things.

"I don't appreciate being sent lies, you think my feelings were a joke?" he asked, his expression now angry as he leant forward. "I'm going to kill you, Caroline. Its the only way to alleviate my feelings for you."

Caroline looked at him incredulously. "You idiot! I didn't lie! Why would I? I apologised for what happened years ago, that's why I sent you the letter."

Klaus shook his head furiously and got up out of the chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dug his fingers into her skin. She screamed as the pain registered in her brain straight away.

"No Caroline. You're lying to me now. No matter what you say, I will never believe you. Not after you used my feelings for you against me."

* * *

Caroline felt like it had been days since she had been captured by him, and it had been. She hated him every time he hurt her; every time he looked at her with those icy blue orbs with betrayal. But the thing she hated the most was that she didn't truly hate him at all...she felt pity and sadness because she had done this to him. And she also knew that deep down, she cared for him. More than she knew herself.

"Ready for today's torture love?"

"Of course, but just so you know, it doesn't hurt me," she spoke, not bothering to look into his eyes.

His eyes narrowed at her audacity and threw down the screwdrive he had just dipped in vervain and it rolled until it landed just in front of her feet.

"Of course it bloody hurts, you scream everytime I hurt you!" he exclaimed angrily as he clenched his fists.

"I know. Physically it hurts, but Klaus, you can never hurt me. You can torture me all day, but I will heal on the outside. You could kill me, but you know what I say is true. Go on, hurt me, make me feel pain but I will still be here, looking at you, wondering how much I really hurt you to cause you to do this to me," she said sadly.

Her voice echoed throughout the room and it made him shake with rage. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to burn her eyes out so she wouldn't look at him anymore but he instead just stood there and stared at her, unsure of what he should do.

Klaus decided on leaving before he would do something he regretted. As soon as Caroline heard the door at the top of the stairs slam shut, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at her feet and smiled.

After a while, she had gotten free of her hand bindings. It had taken forever and she had lost a bit of skin and blood since the screwdriver was drenched in vervain, but she didn't care. She was getting out of there tonight.

Eventually her feet bindings were also cut and then she was out of there in a flash. She stopped at the mailbox out the front of the dwelling, and turned around. Only Klaus would choose such a place to torture someone, after most likely killing the occupants, leaving the house vacant for vampires to reside in. She looked forlornly at the house one last time before running with vampire speed down the street, hoping to find the way to the city.

* * *

A few years passed since her capture and since then she had thought of nothing but Klaus. She wondered if he still hated her, even after five years. She also wondered how Klaus' feelings had changed from caring about her deeply to hating her so much that he had wanted to kill her. But it was her fault even though no one else would see it that way.

At the time, she had hated him for everything he had done but as the years passed, he knew that what he had said had been true. Tyler still hadn't contacted her, Elena and the Salvator's had settled in one country and were living their lives like normal citizens, with jobs and all that stuff that she didn't want.

And as she thought about it more, after she had visited Elena again three years ago, that she would travel to the places Klaus had suggested she go. Tokyo, Rome and Paris, well, they had been places he had said, not really suggested. But because he had been the one to say them, she would go there.

After all, she couldn't see her friends again, not after she realised she really did like Klaus in the end. She couldn't let them know the reason why she had been so indifferent since they had left Mystic Falls. And so, she began her journey to Tokyo.

Caroline loved the city of Toyko, the coloured lights on all the buildings at night, the technology and she loved their fashion. It was so different, but wonderful at the same time.

When she travelled to Rome, she visited St Peter's Basilica which was beautiful but she imagined Klaus would have enlightened her on the many facts about the origins of the art of the cathedral, had he been there. But as she had thought about him, she only felt regret because he would never be anywhere near her anymore but at least she had done as he suggested all those years ago. She was travelling.

When she had reached the Collosseum and had finished her tour, she sat outside and just watched people go by. She wished that she had someone to go with to see the places she wanted to see, but it was the path she had chosen so she had to live with it.

Caroline had thought many times about sending him another letter, but she wasn't sure where to send it to. She wished he would forgive her; she wished he wouldn't hate her anymore.

* * *

Finally she reached Paris and it truly was the city of love. There were so many couples holding hands, kissing and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears since she could hear exactly what they were saying due to her enhanced hearing.

Caroline wore a red beree, tight dark black jeans, brown leather boots and a loose grey mullet top with a red cardigan over the top. She wanted to match her surroundings in France so that she looked like she was meant to be there.

She had been shopping, had gone to eat at a fine restaurant and had gone on some tours elsewhere but now she finally wanted to see the Eifel Tower as it was her last stop, well it was the last place she wanted to go as far as attractions went.

Caroline cast her emerald orbs across the view below and her blonde curled locks blew lightly in the wind. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes with her hands on the railing.

"It is beautiful, is it not, sweetheart?" asked a voice from behind her.

She nodded as she turned to look into his intense blue orbs. He just simply stared at her.

"If you're here to throw me off the tower, Klaus, can you at least wait until the sunset is over?" she asked as she looked away and back to the view.

Klaus didn't answer as he mulled over something in his mind. He placed his hands behind his back as he walked over to the railing next to Caroline and looked at the view as well.

"I'm not going to throw you off, love."

Caroline sighed. "That's good then. I think I might go now, I don't think the sunset is worth waiting for."

She turned and began to head toward the exit to go down.

"It is worth it, trust me, sweetheart."

Caroline turned and looked at him with confusion. "Why? Do you want me to stay? I thought you hated me..."

Klaus shook his head and turned back toward her. "I've never hated you. I just wanted to purge you from my mind, but after you escaped, I realised what a mistake it was."

Caroline frowned but decided to stay. She walked up and placed her hand on the rail again, watching as the sun began to slowly set.

"I left Paris for last because I thought it would be the most wonderful, but I was wrong. I hate it here," said Caroline, her gaze not leaving the horizon.

Klaus looked to her with an inquisitive expression.

"I hate that it is a place of love, when I have none. Everyone has someone to be with," she explained as her eyes began to turn glossy from new tears forming. She continued to watch as the sky began to darken and the sun began to disappear.

That was when she decided to leave. She had seen what she needed to see and so there was no need for her to stay. But before she reached the stairs, she turned around to find Klaus staring at her with confusion.

"That was when I realised that I wished that you were here with me. Because I wanted you here, but you weren't. I tried to ask for forgiveness, Klaus, but you wouldn't give it. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I took for granted the fact that you kept trying so I knew you would always be around trying to gain my affections; I didn't expect that you would stop. I-I forgive _you_ for hurting me, I just wish you would let it go like I have."

But before Klaus could respond, she was gone. He looked back at the view and found it was ugly. It was ugly because she wasn't standing there next to him anymore and because he had been such an idiot.

Klaus had always been an idiot and he always let his feelings control his actions before he thought of the consequences.

* * *

Caroline had gone back to Mystic Falls, mainly because her mother was ill at the moment and needed her, but also because she had missed her. She'd spend about two years in Mystic Falls so far and it was hard since she couldn't really leave the house for people could probably still remember her. It had been roughly ten years since she had left and she hadn't aged a day so it would be obvious what she was, especially to the Council.

"Do you need anything else Mom?" asked Caroline softly as she spoke from the doorway.

Liz shook her head and smiled from her bed; the sheets snuggled up to her chin. "No sweetie, I'm fine. Have a good sleep."

Caroline nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She undressed and put on her pajamas. As she lifted up the covers, she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the mattress. She frowned and picked it up. It was a drawing of her, tucking her mother in bed. To anyone else, this would be creepy, but she knew who had drawn the picture and it made her feel almost giddy.

She looked to her window and there he was, standing there, staring at her with a smile. She smiled back and jumped up from the bed; opening the window quickly.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You could have called you know."

Klaus laughed. "Yes sweetheart, I could have. But I know you like my drawings, so thought I would surprise you."

He climbed through the window, ducking down and entered her bedroom. She stood there, staring up at him and her smile fell. "A good surprise? Or evil?"

Klaus shook his head, but kept his blue orbs focused on her emerald ones. "Good, I think. Will you...will you forgive me?"

Caroline nodded with a smile as tears began to run down her face as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him and laid the side of her head on his chest.

It was sudden and unexpected but he ended up placing his arms around her back anyway.

"I didn't think you liked me at all, how is it that you now care about me enough to hold me so intimately, love?" he asked in a confused voice.

Caroline pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Because. I've thought about you for years since the day we prepared to kill you. And then when I was about to be killed, all I could think about was how you had always saved me and how much I wished that you still thought that strongly about me to do it again. Ever since then, I had this guilt and regret that I was holding onto, but then you tried to kill me, or wanted to and I realised how I felt. That's why I said you could never hurt me, Klaus. Because you never could because I care about you and know that everything you did to hurt me was because of what I did to you. And then I saw you in Paris, and I knew from then on that I loved you and I so desperately wanted you to love me back, but you never would."

She pulled away and wiped away her tears. He simply stared. Did she really care that much about him? After everything he'd done to her?

"Do you mean that, love?"

Caroline nodded and he chuckled.

"Then I guess I _have_ been a bit of an imbecile," he said slowly as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Will you forgive me?"

Caroline nodded again, looking into his eyes. They stood there just staring at each other.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" she exclaimed angrily. "Or are you going to kiss me?"

Klaus was taken aback before she jumped into his arms, causing their lips to lock in a passionate kiss, one that he had been dreaming of since the moment he first saved her life when Tyler had bit her on his command.

Meanwhile, her mother had gotten up after half listening to their conversation with a frown on her face. She was sick, not deaf.

Caroline noticed her presence and her eyes widened as she pulled away quickly.

"Keep it down, would you?" her mother said, before slamming Caroline's door shut.

Caroline simply turned back to Klaus whom was smirking and she shrugged. "Whoops."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry, I know that was unbelievably shit, but anyway. I think I'm running out of ideas, I just sort of write them when one comes to mind so might be a while till this one is updated, sorry. Oh and FYI - I haven't really proof read this one, so might be a few mistakes cos I'm tired :S Oh well, thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


	5. Part V

**A/N: **_Hi. Thanks for the reviews. Here is another one, just came to me :P Also, probably wouldn't never happen, like, ever but still. Please read and review._

**Eternity with You**

**Part V**

* * *

She hated herself for leaving without saying goodbye, but it had to be done this way. He wouldn't have let her leave otherwise. The irrifutible truth was that she loved him with every fibre of her being, and because of that, she had left.

She hadn't even left a note, as were her instructions.

_"What?" asked Caroline as she turned around angrily in the bathroom. _

_A woman had been staring at her and had followed her. She was dark haired, average looking and she had never seen her before. _

_"Caroline Forbes. I've been wanting to meet you for some time," said the woman, her eyes serious and as though she had seen and discovered the world's secrets. _

_Caroline frowned and looked at the woman via the mirror and stopped touching up her make up for a second. _

_"Really? Do I know you?" she asked as she turned around and looked at the woman. _

_"Yes, but I don't think we actually met. You appear to be dating my son, however," said the woman with an intense gaze toward Caroline. _

_Now Caroline was really starting to worry. It couldn't be Esther, she was dead, right? _

_"Uh, aren't you dead?" she asked. "And I wouldn't try anything, Klaus is out there waiting for me."_

_Esther smiled. "I know. What is it exactly that you see in my son?" asked Esther, her eyes penetrating Caroline with intensity. _

_Caroline turned fully around this time and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you planning?" asked Caroline accusingly as she narrowed her eyes. "And are you possessing that woman's body?" _

_The girl nodded. "Yes. And I have a plan. It was a mistake to try and kill my children when I had my corporeal body. I only want them to live their lives safely and alive. But when you're with him, you make him vulnerable, and I can't have that. Leave him, don't tell him what you are doing_ or_ leave him a note indicating anything that would reveal why you are leaving, just go.__ That is all I ask."_

_Caroline's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I'm not going to leave him, just because you say so. And I'm pretty sure he'll say the same thing when he finds out about this," explained Caroline as she rolled her eyes. _

_Esther shook her head. "You will leave him, Caroline, because if you truly loved him, you would see that what I'm saying is true. You have one week to leave him, or I will have to hurt him to make my point."_

_Caroline walked past the girl, not even bothering to acknowledge her last comment. As she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced back to see the girl standing outside the door, it made her shiver. _

_She walked back to the restaurant to find Klaus waiting for her with an odd look on his face. _

_"Hey," she said. "Sorry about the wait, there was a line."_

_Klaus smiled. "Well, times haven't changed. Women always take their sweet time in the bathroom, even back when I was human."_

_Caroline laughed, but throughout the night, she couldn't help but glance back to to the direction of the bathroom. It had really irked her what Esther had said. _

_"Are you alright, love?" he asked, as they left the restaurant. He placed his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head lovingly as they walked back to their hotel. _

_Caroline nodded with a fake smile, but couldn't help but think back to the threat Esther had made. Would she really do something to hurt Klaus? Her own son?_

_"Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly. _

_"Anything, sweetheart."_

_"Am I...am I a weakness? Do I-Do I make you vulverable?" asked Caroline hesitantly. _

_Klaus stopped for a moment and frowned down at her. She looked back at him, knowing that he would ask her about it. _

_"Why? Did someone say you were?" he asked inquisitively, but she could see he seemed slightly angered that someone would have cornered her about something like that. _

_"N-no reason, I just. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, that's all," she said softly. _

_Klaus smiled warmly and walked up to her, placing his hands around her cheeks. "I'm the Original Hybrid, love. No one could hurt me. The only one that could hurt me is you."_

_He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and she closed her eyes but then pulled away quickly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Will you promise me that if something happened, you would protect yourself?" _

_Klaus shook his head. "You know I can't promise that, sweetheart. I wouldn't ever let someone hurt you, and if they did try, you know I would rip their hearts out," he said with a wicked smile. _

_Caroline nodded sadly. Perhaps what Esther had told her was true. Klaus thought he was invincible, but not even **he** would be invincible against his own mother. She had heard Elena say once that Esther had said there were other ways of killing her children and she had only explored one or two of those options, perhaps there were more ways? And if she wasn't out to kill him, she could certainly hurt him. _

_It was a week later and somehow she had forgotten her encounter with Klaus's mother, when she had realised just how true Esther's words had been. Obviously Esther had decided that this day was her seven days up to decide because someone came at her when she was walking back from the shop to the hotel one night. She didn't know who he was or whether he was human or vampire. At first she thought he was a vampire hunter, but he wasnt. She could see his pupils were diallated, so obviously he had been compelled. _

_He had the stake just above her heart when he spoke._

_"You're time is up, Miss Forbes."_

_Caroline's eyes widened in horror when suddenly he was pulled of of her and Klaus was standing there, furious as hell. The man flicked his hand away and disappeared. So he was a vampire, Caroline surmised. _

_And then he was behind Klaus with the stake raised. _

_"Klaus!" screamed Caroline hysterically, pointing behind him. _

_Klaus turned and grabbed the man's arm before he could lodge the wooden stake in his back. He twisted his arm backwards and it made an audible breaking sound. Then Klaus pushed his hand forward into the man's heart and squeezed it until it popped. Then man fell to his knees, but not before looking at Caroline with a sort of knowing look, as if to say 'I was this close to killing him...', and then he died instantly, the blue tendrils of veins coursing through his skin until he was lifeless. _

_Klaus turned toward Caroline and disappeared until he was in front of her, lifting her up into his arms. She got to her feet and the tears fell, but no sound came out as she looked into Klaus' eyes in despair. _

_"Its okay, love," he said as he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, but it didn't console her at all. Klaus looked into Caroline's emerald orbs with worry, not understanding why she was so upset._

_Finally she seemed to come back to reality as he heard her speak. "No, Klaus. Its not. You almost _died_."_

_He scoffed and placed his hands around her cheeks; looking into her glossy emerald orbs. "Its fine. The white oak stakes are all destroyed, no one can kill me with a mere wooden stake, sweetheart."_

_"I'm your weakness. You should leave me," exclaimed Caroline, shaking her head profusely as the tears ran down her face. _

_"No, I'll never leave you. Don't even say that again!" he exclaimed. "I've killed him, he's dead. He's lucky I didn't torture him for years for what he tried to do to you."_

_Caroline didn't find any solace in his words whatsoever. Esther had been right, and she had shown Caroline Klaus' ultimate weakness. She could see what Klaus was saying in that the white oak stakes had been destroyed, but there could have been more. Before they discovered the sign which had been made of the white oak tree, nobody had known that it existed, perhaps there was something else that could kill him? He didn't know! But Esther obviously did, otherwise she wouldn't have threatened to hurt Klaus._

_The old witch had made her point and Caroline was finally realising that in order for Klaus to live free of danger, she had to leave him. He would have died for her, and for what? For her to live in misery and die herself because she loved him too much to live without him?_

_Caroline could bear to live eternity in despair and sadness, watching Klaus live out his eternity safely. She couldn't bear to live for all eternity knowing that Klaus was dead and it would have been because of her; because she had been selfish. _

_So she made her decision then and there that she would save him. _

It had been a few months and she had recieved texts from Elena saying that Klaus was pissed and had visited her and the Salvator brothers in Tokyo. Elena had obviously left out most parts of what went down, but he thought they were hiding Caroline there. Elena had told him that he had to accept that Caroline just didn't want to be with him anymore, but it only made him more pissed and then he began to hate the world again.

Caroline had just recieved another text from Elena saying that he was on a killing spree, as per usual. She wanted to talk to her, but Caroline had ignored every single bit of communication Elena or anyone for that matter had sent her.

She walked by a restaurant and placed her phone in the bin.

"You did as I asked. Good girl," spoke a voice from behind her. God she hated that Esther could just get the jump on her every single time!

As Caroline turned she rolled her eyes at the fact that Esther had again possessed a different girl.

"I did it to save him, because I love him. Nothing more."

The girl smiled. "Yes. But I must thank you, Caroline."

Caroline didn't like the way the girl was smiling. "What did you _do_?" asked Caroline with fear in her eyes.

"Well since I'm about to kill you, I suppose I'll tell you. I couldn't kill him before because he was happy and you made him a better person. I am gaining several witches powers by being here but with no justification of why to attempt to kill him again when he seemed at peace with you, I could not continue with my plans to bring my children peace in the afterlife. So I had to give them a reason to lend me their power. Since you left him, he has been _very _busy."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"Don't even think of trying to save him, because you're too late. My witches have just located him and will be cornering him shortly. As for you," began Esther as she looked past Caroline as two vampires stood behind her. "I'm afraid I can't have you interferring."

Caroline was pissed. She couldn't die today. She couldn't die without saving Klaus, even if he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

The first vampire charged at her. She dodged his swipe with a wooden stake and she grabbed his arm and shoved the stake into his own heart. He fell to the ground, lifeless. The other ran toward her and knocked her to the ground. She was about to flip him off of her, when the man was pulled off quickly.

Caroline looked up and her eyes widened.

"E-Elijah?" she asked with surprise evident in her tone.

He looked toward her as he stabbed the vampire in the heart with a wooden stake of his own, but his eyes never left Caroline's.

"You have some explaining to do."

She got up off the ground and thanked god they were in an alleyway next to the restaurant and explained her story. Disbelief was evident in Elijah's eyes for a moment, but she hoped that he would at least listen.

As she finished she watched Klaus's brother intently, hoping he wouldn't just kill her on the spot.

"That seems...unlikely," said Elijah finally.

"Look. I thought she was dead and she is, but she has possessed two different women. I don't have time for this, I have to tell Klaus before he gets killed! She said the witches are on their way!" she exclaimed as she rushed past Elijah, but he placed a palm on her throat and gripped it tightly.

He stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes and spoke. "You will tell me if you are lying about everything you have just told me."

Caroline's eyes diallated as her mind registered what she was being compelled to do.

"I am not lying," she said uniformly, her face wiped of emotion as she spoke.

Elijah frowned, it couldn't be true. But it had to be, because Caroline wasn't lying.

"Fine, we'll get the first flight out to Rome where he is staying at the moment with Rebekah."

Caroline nodded.

* * *

Elijah had contacted Kol, whom was also on the first flight to Rome. They had just arrived and Elijah was trying to get a hold of Rebekah to no avail.

"Something must have happened, she isn't answering," said Elijah worriedly. He looked to Caroline.

"She just said that her witches were going to intercept him shortly and that was a few hours ago," said Caroline, her eyes beginning to form tears. "We have to hurry, Elijah."

Caroline was so worried. What if something happened to Klaus? What if they were too late?

"It will be fine. Klaus is not easily killed-"

"You don't know that! What about all those years ago when we found that white oak sign? You guys had no idea it existed! How do you know they haven't discovered some spell that could kill him? We have to hurry and get there now!" she exclaimed hysterically, but Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"We have to wait for Kol, he is meeting us here outside the hotel," said Elijah calmly, but, he too was anxious.

Caroline looked to the doors of the hotel and back to Elijah, but she nodded.

"Ah, have I missed the fun?" asked Kol jokingly, which earned him a stern look from Elijah. "Okay, okay, I get it. We better get up there then."

Finally they reached the penthouse suite. They all listened out for noise but there was nothing.

"They must have a silencing spell up, or they're not in there," explained Elijah quietly.

"I want to kick the door in," whined Kol.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is this really the time? It will cause commotion, Kol."

But Caroline had already kicked the door in as they spoke. As the hinges shattered and the door lay dormant on the ground, three men standing in a triangle turned toward them. They were in the middle of the loungeroom, chanting. They moved into the room, but suddenly four vampires appeared from various places in the penthouse and began to attack them. Two went for Elijah, one for Kol and the last backhanded Caroline sending her flying into the breakfast bar in the corner of the room.

She screamed in pain as her temple hit the corner of the bar. The vampire dragged her leg causing her to move toward him as he pulled out a stake, but Elijah had already disposed of his attacker and decided to help Caroline. He grabbed the vampire by the back of his shirt.

"Go find Rebekah!" he exclaimed. Caroline nodded.

She ran into the bedroom to find Rebekah unconscious on the bed, tied up with vervain rope. Caroline rushed over and pulled the rope off her mouth, then looked around for something to cut the rope tied around Rebekah's wrists and ankles. There was none.

Caroline quickly ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife and came back in the bedroom to find Rebekah had awoken.

"Caroline?!" she exclaimed.

"No time!" said Caroline back as she began to cut at the rope.

A hissing sound occured and smoke began to rise from Caroline's fingers since she had to touch the rope as she cut it. She squinted from the pain, but tried to ignore it seeing how there were more important matters at hand.

All the while, Rebekah kept glaring at her.

"You hurt him, you know."

"I know."

"I should kill you, you know."

"I know. But I only did it because I thought it would save him."

Rebekah frowned as Caroline finished with her wrist ropes and began on her ankle ones.

"Why would it save him?! You left him broken hearted, thinking you'd been kidnapped or something!" exclaimed Rebekah over all the commotion happening in the other room.

"Because I'm his weakness; he's vulnerable with me around. But I can see it was all a mistake. Now, lets go."

Caroline came out of the room to find that the three witches were still chanting and a girl was in the middle of the room, just in front of the witch triangle with Klaus in the middle. He was unconscious.

She was speaking to Kol and Elijah, or so she thought.

Rebekah looked to Caroline. "What is she doing?" she whispered to Caroline as they stared at the girl from the bedroom door.

Caroline frowned and realised that she had them in a trance of some sort and then the girl's eyes met Caroline's.

"Join us, Caroline and Rebekah."

It was Esther, it had to be.

"You! What are you doing to them?!" exclaimed Caroline as she charged forward toward Esther as her eyes began to darken but then the girl she possessed held a palm out in a 'stop' position, holding her in place, inches away from her body.

Rebekah simply walked forward, not really understanding what was happening. She was trying to be cautious as she didn't want to get into the same position Caroline was in.

"You were always my favourite, Rebekah. Smart, strong, beautiful but also, naive," spoke the girl, her eyes piercing Rebekah's like she knew her.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Rebekah, but sort of already knowing the answer.

"I'm your mother. I'm only here to finish the task I tried to accomplish years ago, back when you were all in Mystic Falls once again."

Rebekah's eyes widened. And that's when Esther took the opportunity to hold her in a trance as well. The girls eyes darkened as Rebekah's eyes closed and she stood stock still.

Caroline's eyes looked to the girl and then to Rebekah. She noticed she was merely paralyzed, not in a trance. It must be part of the spell. She must be trying to kill her children all at once by holding them in a trance.

"You can't do this," exclaimed Caroline, looking back to the girl as she desperately tried to move her muscles.

The girl looked to Caroline with pity. "Dear child. You are young so you do not understand. They have to die to restore order to the world. Would you really put your selfish desires in front of the world's needs?"

Caroline shook with anger. "Seriously? That's your reason? God, you are so stupid! You stand there like you're the one who gets to decide how the world is meant to be, you're not mother nature and you're not God. I love Klaus and I won't let you take him away from me!"

The girl laughed softly. "Caroline, you won't know whether he is gone or not because you will die too once he does."

Caroline was so desperate to move her muscles; so scared that she would lose him that she could feel her fingers move. Once she moved them, she could feel her arms begin to loosen from Esther's hold. In a matter of minutes, she could move her body and then she was gone.

The girl's eyes widened as one of the witches was dead; Caroline drained him dry. She disappeared again and the other witch was down. Caroline stood there with blood running down her chin, her eyes black and her fangs protruding. She looked at the other witch menacingly, before she went for the third witch. But this time he turned around and using his mind, caused her to hear an unbearable sound. She screamed as she held her hands to her ears, but it didn't help in the least.

She looked up at the man as her ears began to bleed but instead did the last thing she could do before she would pass out and lunged forward, sinking her teeth into his neck, causing the unbearable sound to stop. She could feel his heartbeat begin to weaken when she was pushed backwards by an unseen force, causing her to fly back into the glass doors leading to the balcony. It shattered into pieces as Caroline was pushed through it and landed on her back, bashing her head on the cement balustrade on the balcony. She screamed in pain.

"You! You think you can stop this? It is not your place to interfere! You are just a girl, you are nothing! I created you, I created all vampires! You cannot hope to stop me and if you do today, I will just try again. You should have stayed away like I told you to, girl. Then I wouldn't have to end your life, along with Niklaus. For that I am truly sorry."

Esther walked forward, stepping over Klaus' motionless body and stepped over the debre covering the balcony floor. Caroline had shifted backwards until her back was touching the balustrade. The wind blew fiercly causing her curly blonde hair to fly all over the place and tears began to fall down her face at the prospect of dying, _again_. But she was more upset about the fact that she may not see Klaus ever again.

"You're sorry? Then why kill me?" exclaimed Caroline from the ground. She looked up at the girl whom Esther was possessing with an incredulous expression.

"Because you would just continue to try and thwart my plans to end my children's lives. You and those _friends_ of yours," spat Esther.

Caroline frowned at that comment, but realised she must have been talking about Elena and the Salvator brothers, Damon and Stefan.

"You should ask yourself why you fell in love with a monster like that," said Esther and she pointed behind her. "In the end, it has been your undoing, child."

Caroline looked to where Esther had pointed, but no one was there. She frowned.

_Wasn't Klaus-_ she had thought but her was interrupted as a hand pierced through the girl's chest in front of her. The girl's surprised eyes looked up to see Klaus' domineering face staring down at her as he pulled out her heart and threw her to the side.

He threw the heart to the side as he wiped his hands on his jeans. His eyes then focused on Caroline and he began to stare intensely at her.

"I know what you're going to say. Just, go make sure you're siblings are okay first," said Caroline as she began to get up.

He hesitated but knew that she was right. He turned around and went inside. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah began to stir and their eyes began to focus.

"Are you okay, Nik?" asked Rebekah worriedly.

Klaus nodded and as he turned back to the balcony his heart skipped a beat. Caroline was gone.

"She came here to save you, Niklaus," said Elijah solemnly, causing Klaus to whip his head around to face his brother.

He turned back not saying a word as he looked at where Caroline had been standing moments before.

"She almost died doing it, but she was successful," said Kol finally.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She shouldn't have left him in the first place, the hussy," said Rebekah scornfully as she began to examine her dress to find it was totally ruined.

"Shut it, Bekah," said Klaus as he turned back and looked at her furiously.

"She had to leave, mother ensured that she did. She thought she was saving you, Niklaus. And then there was that incident when she thought you could have died and I suppose that affirmed what our mother had said to her," explained Elijah, truly feeling the sorrow Klaus exuded.

Had she really risked her happiness to save him? And all the while, he had been cursing her, wishing she would die a horrible death when she had been just as unhappy if not more, than him.

Rebekah frowned. "Oh," said Rebekah. She sort of felt bad for calling her a hussy, but she _really_ didn't like Caroline.

"You should probably go find her, brother," said Rebekah. "Women don't really like it when the men don't follow."

Kol turned to Rebekah and scoffed. "Then why do you bloody say things like 'don't follow me'?"

"Because we want you to follow us, idiot!" she exclaimed as she hit his head in frustration.

But Klaus couldn't hear any of their conversation. She had saved him. She went through all that pain, broke her 'vegetarian' diet and overpowered his mother's witchery just for him. He felt proud that someone would do that for him, but he was ridden with guilt at the fact he hadn't fought more to find her and that he had cursed her when she was only trying to protect him.

He clenched his fists together and disappeared out of the penthouse.

"Sooo, can we go out to town?" asked Kol. "I mean since we're here together."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Elijah sighed. "You are an imbecile," said Elijah simply before walking out the door shaking his head.

"Elijah's right. You're an idiot. We almost died and all you want to do is drink and probably have sex with unsuspecting women?" exclaimed Rebekah. "You are just off the show, brother."

"Sooo, you coming?" asked Kol as he waggled his eyebrows expectantly.

"Alright fine."

* * *

"Where are you going, love?" asked a voice from behind her, but she didn't turn around.

She couldn't face him right now, which is why she had jumped down to the next level and took the lift down to the ground floor, just to avoid him.

"Come on, can we talk?" he asked as he ran faster to catch up and stood in front of her.

Caroline stopped and crossed her arms over her chest as she usually did when they argued. She refused to look into his blue orbs, she refused!

"C'mon, sweetheart, you have to look at me sometime," he said with a smile.

Caroline sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Look. I'm not sure if Elijah told you-"

"He did," Klaus interrupted.

"Oh."

"Love. No one has ever done something like that for me before," said Klaus as he looked into her eyes to see her reaction. "Thank you."

Caroline half smiled.

"I would do it again, a hundred times over, but...I can't be with you Klaus," she said sadly as she began to walk past him.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist forcefully, causing her to face him. Caroline winced from the pain, but beared it because she deserved that.

"Why?! Will you give in to what my mother said? You'll let her win?" he yelled at her furiously, as he let her go.

"No Klaus. You don't understand, do you?!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. "I love you too much...so much that if I lost you, I couldn't bear to live any longer. I can't let you die, Klaus. _No one_ is invincible, not even the great Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid. Esther showed that to me and I will never forget it."

Klaus was speechless; his eyes showing his surprised expression. She was a few yards away when he found his voice.

"I'll find you. Even if I let you go, I'll make you see. I can't spend eternity without you," he said softly as he watched the blonde beauty disappear before his eyes.

He wasn't going to change her mind, he could see that now. Klaus never thought anyone would think of him as Caroline did. He had always thought that he loved her more than she loved him, but it seemed she loved him just as much.

* * *

Caroline sat at a bench at a bus stop. The bus was late. She hadn't caught a bus in a long time, but she needed a change. Finally she heard what sounded like a bus around the corner, due to her enhanced hearing.

She got up off the bench, patting down her black skinny jeans. The bus was coming toward her and she held out her hand. The bus stopped, letting her on.

"One way to Mystic Falls," she spoke.

It had been seventy years since she was last at Mystic Falls. The last time she went there it was to bury her mother, this time, she wanted to bury her heart.

She chose a seat at a window, not looking at anyone's faces on the bus and sat down. Once upon a time, she would love to look at people's faces to see if she could recognise anyone she knew so she could gossip or chat to them, but that seemed like aeons ago when she had been a mere girl.

Now she was a woman whom had lost _so_ much. She saw Elena now and then whom always begged her to stay and live with her and Elijah, but Caroline always refused. Everytime she was around Elijah she only thought of Klaus; she could only bear to spend an afternoon around him before she always abruptly left.

Twenty years ago, Klaus caught up with her but she had just managed to escape him. He never gave up, but at least he was alive. Ten years ago, she met up with Tyler whom had been seeing a woman for ten years. He had asked her if she had any love interests over the years, it only made her think of Klaus. She had merely replied 'yes' and then he had prodded as to who it was and she had merely said 'you know who'. He had been a bit sour over her answer as he knew who the person was, he had replied 'will you ever get over him, Caroline?' and she had said 'never.'

Suddenly she noticed someone took the spot next to her on the aisle seat, but she didn't bother to look to see who it was. After all, no one else mattered to her anymore.

"You look lonely, love," said his voice and immediately she turned to face him, her eyes wide with terror.

Klaus smiled. "Now, now, love, you can't run away this time."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You _jerk_," she hissed, trying to be quiet since the bus was relatively quiet, apart from the radio blaring some sort of crappy country music.

"Caroline, will you just listen?" he asked, but the tone in his voice was almost pleading her to listen.

Her emerald orbs turned away from him and to the various buildings passing them by as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't spend eternity without you. Please just come back with me."

"You know why I can't," said Caroline, still refusing to look at him.

"I've been chasing you for thirty years. I've even called upon some of my hybrids which I let go of at your request, to follow you to find you've been seeing everybody else, but me. Even Kol for peeksake! And he's the most annoying shit ever!" he said a bit too loudly as people began to stare.

Caroline sighed. "That's your brother you're talking about, Klaus..."

"I know that, but he is. I call it how I see it. How can you see him and Damon and Stefan and even bloody Tyler whom I should have ripped apart years ago, but not me?" asked Klaus, getting angrier by the second.

Caroline just stared at him with narrowed eyes and got up. She shoved past Klaus before he could block her and strode down the aisle to the bus driver.

"I need to get off," she exclaimed.

"No can do, lady. Sit down!" he exclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes and placed herself in front of him. "You will stop this bus now," she commanded as his pupils diallated. He then nodded.

The bus careened to a stop, causing various cars behind the bus to toot madly. "Open the door!" she exclaimed angrily. The doors opened with a mechanical hiss and she jumped out and began briskly walking in the same direction the bus had been travelling, without looking back.

"That was a bit over the top, sweetheart," said a voice from behind her, causing her to curse.

"God, Klaus. Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed, continuing to walk without bothering to turn around.

He ran up beside her and finally decided to block her path.

"I can't, love," he said seriously. "Why won't you see it my way? Just come back to me-"

"No Klaus! You think I like spending my years alone because I can't see myself with anyone but you? I don't, but I know that I'm doing it to help you, to save you. I would rather be unhappy but know that you will live, than to be empty, knowing you are gone. That's all."

Klaus began to get furious. "Don't you see how stupid that sounds Caroline? What's the point when I don't get to see you? Humans stay together knowing that any one of them could die at any stage, but you don't see them sacrificing their happiness to save their loved ones!"

Caroline just stared at him as he felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"My mother, curse her, did this to us. Don't you see she's winning?" he said a little more softly, his eyes begging her to see it his way. He walked up to her, but she backed away.

"Don't..."

"She knew that if you stayed away from me, it would be just as good as killing me herself. Come back to me, love. I won't ever give up until you're back with me, I won't ever leave you," said Klaus, his icy blue orbs penetrating her own.

And then she sighed and half smiled then nodded. Caroline jumped up into his arms and their lips met passionately, as if they had waiting for a thousand years to see each other. And to them, it had felt like a thousand years.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and he gripped her bottom to hold her up as she linked her legs around his waist. They kissed for a few minutes before she pulled away and just looked into his eyes with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I was selfish..." she began but he shook his head.

"Aren't all women, love?" he said jokingly to which she pouted slightly and then leaned back in for a kiss.

After a few more seconds, he pulled away and lifted her back down onto the ground. "I think we should get a room."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "Its still day light, its only two thirty in the afternoon!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Klaus smirked. "Yes. But I have spend five years trying to find you and that is a long time to wait," he said suggestively.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're an a thousand year old vampire, if not older and you think of your sex drive in our first encounter after five years?" she asked with fake annoyance.

The original hybrid stopped walking and looked at her, causing Caroline to follow suit. "Well, I've waited five years, what more do you want? A miracle?"

Caroline again rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as she spotted some crappy motel ahead. "Come on, we better run then."

And then they disappeared. Klaus nearly ripped the poor desk attendant's throat out for taking so long to allocate them a room and then had their _afternoon _of passionate love making.

As they lay back in the decrepit bed, naked and sweaty from having sex for the third time, Klaus pulled Caroline to his chest with a satisfied smile.

"Don't _ever_ leave me again, love," said Klaus seriously.

Caroline looked up at him as she placed a slender leg over one of his and placed her arm over his chest; resting her head on his upper torso.

"I won't. But don't give me a reason to...promise me you'll live and I promise to never leave you," she said.

"I promise," said Klaus as he placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, sorry it's a bit long! :S It was a bit angsty, but it ended happy, right?! Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks!_

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
